Its Not Over
by HunBomHan
Summary: (CHAPTER 10-part1- UPDATE) Perpisahan kedua orangtua mereka membuat mereka terpisah. Usaha Ziyu untuk mencari Haowen dan berujung kembalinya kedua orang tua mereka. HUNHAN HAOZI
1. Chapter 1

*Ini belum selesai*

Penulis: SBom

Genre: Sad, Angst, Keluarga

Pair: keluarga HunHan

Cast. : Sehun, Luhan, Haowen, Ziyu, dan akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rate : T-M (tapi masih lama menuju ke M)

Legth. : Bab

*Disini para uke bergender GS, jika tak suka gak usah mampir. Kasar? Terimakasih karna saya adalah seorang BAD GIRL... NYIAHAHAHA.. #Abaikan

*Pisah

CKLEKK

Suara pintu Utama terbuka memunculkan seorang pria tampan yang disambut hangat oleh suara lembut sang istri yang terdengar seperti nada sindiran.

"Baru pulang Tuan OH?"

Oh Sehun, pria tampan itu mengernyit menatap istri cantiknya yang berdiri menghadang jalan dengan tangan tersila didada.

"Kau belum tidur, Luhan?" Sehun menatap malas sang istri yang masih berdiri teguh dengan posenya.

Luhan, istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anak Sehun itu menatap terkejut pada Sehun.

"Luhan? Apa kau terlalu senang dikantor sampai melupakan 'Panggilan Sayangmu' padaku?" Luhan mencoba melembutkan suaranya selembut mungkin. Ini sudah malam ia masih sadar untuk tak berteriak, walaupun ia ingin.

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Aku lelah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu" Sehun melewati Luhan begitu saja tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"SEHUN!" Luhan yang mulai naik darah berteriak kepada Sehun.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor, dan kau terus terusan merecokiku dengan asumsi tak bergunamu?" SEHUN kembali berbalik dan menatap tajam Luhan.

"Tak berguna kau bilang? Kemarin lusa, aku memintamu untuk menjemput ziyu dari sekolah, tapi kau melupakannya dan membuat Ziyu menunggu sambil menangis selama 5 jam. Dan kemarin, kau memarahi ziyu hanya karena ia memintamu untuk menggendongnya dan mendorongnya hingga kepalanya terantuk sudut meja. Dan sekarang kau enak-enakan berdua dengan sekertaris sok kecantikan itu, dan kau mengatakan semua teguranku hanya asumsi tak berguna?"

Luhan mengingat semua kejadian yang membuatnya menegur sang suami. Tentu saja ini bukan teguran yang pertama, tapi setelah kejadian tadi siang ia yakin ia harus melakukannya lagi walaupun berujung dengan pertengkaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengernyit bingung

"Tadi siang aku datang ke kantormu, sekertaris Hong bilang kau ada urusan, tapi saat aku hendak masuk dan menunggumu. Aku melihatmu.." Luhan menatap sendu sang suami.

"A-apa? Kau.." Sehun merasa tertohok.

Hohoho, karena keasikan kau jadi lupa dunia Oh Sehun?

"Aku melihat semuanya... wanita itu, kau dan ciuman itu" Luhan mulai menunduk, tapi tidak menangis ia menahan air asin itu untuk mengalir di pipinya.

"I-itu hanya..."Sehun mulai gelagapan, kegiatannya tadi siang diketahui oleh sang istri.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku salah paham, begitu?" Ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, air mata tak bisa lagi dithannya pun leleh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Maaf" Sehun tak berani menatap sang istri dan hanya bisa menatap kearah lain.

"Aku tak butuh maaf mu, kau mengingkari janji mu" Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun walau dengan wajah yang di penuhi air mata.

"aku tidak-" Sehun maju selangkah mencoba untuk merengkuh wanita dihadapannya ini, namun pelukannya ditolak oleh Luhan bahkan Luhan mundur menjauhinya.

"Luapakan saja. Kau memang tak pernah peduli pada keluargamu. Kau membenci Ziyu dan kau hanya memperdulikan wanita busuk itu."

"Krystall tidak seperti itu" Sehun merasa tak terima akan hinaan Luhan

Ingatlah Oh Sehun, dihadapanmu adalah istrimu. Bagaimana bisa kau membela wanita lain tepat dihadapan istrimu?

"Ohh, kau mash bisa membela wanita menjijikan itu?"

"LUHAN!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Luhan

"APA? OH.. KAU MAU MENAMPARKU OH SEHUN? AYO TAMPAR SAJA "

"KAU!" Ia hendak melayangkan tangannya, namun ia urungkan karna kemunculan dua anak laki-laki yang berlari kearah mereka

"Ma!" Anak yang paling kecil langsung memeluk kaki Luhan sambil menangis

"Appa!"Anak yang besar berdiri diantara kedua orang tuanya dengan menatap tajam sang ayah dengan mata tajam yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah.

"Anak-anak, kenapa kalian kesini? Bukankah ibu sudah menyuruh kalian untuk tidur? Sekarang kembalilah." Luhan yang awalnya terkejut karna kemunculan kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap mereka yang mencoba melindunginya dari sang ayah.

"Tidak, eomma. Haowen takkan kembali. Haowen akan menjaga eomma dari appa" anak yang lrbih besar itu, Haowen. Dan yang kecil itu Ziyu.

"Haowen! Bawa Ziyu dan masuk kekamar kalian. Sekarang" Sehun memerintah tanpa penolakan, namun..

"Tidak akan" Haowen tetap juga berpegang teguh pada keputusannya untuk melindungi ibunya.

"HAOWEN!" Sehun menatap nyalang sang anak sambil berteriak

"APA!" Haowen tak peduli lagi apa yang akan dilakukan sang ayah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menjaga sang ibu dari amukan ayahnya.

Plak

Kejadian itu tak terelakan lagi, Sehun menampar Haowen dengan keras hingga sang anak jatuh tersungkur diantaranya dan juga Luhan. Ziyu yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah sang kakak dan semakin terisak saat melihat bekas tangan kemerahan dipipi kakaknya.

"SEHUN! Apa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu pelajaran untukknya agar mendengarkan apa yang dikatan orang tuanya."

"Cukup, Sehun. Aku muak."

" Baiklah itu terserah denganmu. Kalau begitu pergi dari rumahku"

"Baik aku pergi. Ayo anak-anak"

Luhan menarik Ziyu dan Haowen yang sudah berdiri dengan sedikit terisak. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar sang ayah mengusir ibunya.

"Cepat pergi dan jangan lupa bawa semua benda tak berhargamu itu dari rumahku" Sehun menatap datar Luhan yang menangis sambil berjalan kearah kamar mereka -ups apa aku mengatakan itu kamar mereka? Kurasa tidak lagi-

Luhan turun dengan tas jinjingnya yang berisi bajunya juga kedua anaknya. Ia menangis dalam hati atas perlakuan sang suami yang dengan keji mengusirnya.

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun yang berdiri didepan pitu, saat berpapasan Sehun menarik Haowen sampai genggaman Luhan dengan anak sulungnya itu terlepas.

"Kau pergilah, tapi jangan kau berfikir bisa membawa Haowen bersamamu. Kau bawa saja anak lelet itu"

"Sehun. Kau!"

"Tidak, Appa. Haowen ingin bersama eomma. Lepas Appa." Haowen berontak digenggaman Sehun. Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Haowen sampai anak itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak, Sehun. Haowen adalah anakku. Dia akan ikut denganku"

"Tidak. Dia akan tetap disini. Dan kau cepat pergi dari rumahku." Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil sang istri lalu menutup pintunya kasar.

NO

"SEHUN.. SEHUN.. KUMOHON. KBALIKAN HAOWEN PADAKU. SEHUN. SEHUN" Ia menggedor berteriak memanggil, namun sama sekali tak ada hasilnya. Justru ia mendengar suara tangis anak sulungnya yang begitu mengiris hatinya.

Percuma saja sayang, suamimu itu -atau kusebut Mantan Suami- takkan mendengarkan ucapanmu. Dia terlalu Egois untuk mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan.

Akhirnya pun Luhan pergi dari rumah itu dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping, Ziyu yang dari tadi hanya menangispun mulai kelelahan dan hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil. Luhan sungguh bingung kemana dia harus pergi sekarang. Ia tak memiliki tujuan saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di waktu semalam ini? Ya Tuhan tolong jaga kedua makluh indah itu.

Luhan semakin kebingungan karena sang anak yang mulai menggigil. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia juga membawa malaikat kecilnya yang hanya memakai baju tidur. Dengan segera ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil jaket anaknya itu dan memasangkannya. Mata sembab mereka berdua pun bertatapan.

"Ziyu, mulai hari ini kita akan tingga berdua tanpa haowen hyung maupun appa. Gwenchana?" Luhan menatap sendu sang anak yang hanya diam menatapnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian sang anak menganggukkan kepalanya, walau hanya anggukkan kepala Ziyu, Luhan dapat sedikit merasa tenang didalam hatinya dan kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan

Diperjalanan Luhan sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu sambil menggenggam erat tali tas miliknya. Ia ragu akan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi tatapannya beralih ke Ziyu yang terdiam sunyi. Dengan ragu ia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan menelpon seseorang, dalam hati ia mengucap doa berulang-ulang kali agar telponnya diangkat oleh orang itu.

Tersambung..

'Yeoboseyo?'

'Oppa... '

'Luhan? Ada apa kenapa kau-'

'Tolong, bantu aku oppa...'

Seketika dari sebrang terdengar suara gaduh yang diiringi suara mobil gemuruh.

'Katakan, dimana kau sekarang'

TBC

Typo? Mangap ini pan ff pertama.. mohon maklum


	2. Chapter 2

*Help Me*

Tempat ini, tempat yang berisi kenangan hangat yang penuh keceriaan. Kasih sayang, kepedulian belebur dalam satu suasana hangat yang nyaman. Sama seperti dulu, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Hanya saja, suara tangis juga airmata membuat semuanya terasa berbeda.

Ini rumah orang tua Sehun, tapi juga rumah orang tuanya. Ini rumah orang tua Sehun, dan orang tua Luhan yang menjadi mantan pembantu disini, karna lama sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, sebelum kenalnya Sehun dengan Luhan, orang tuanya harus kembali kesisi-NYA karena suatu kecelakaan hebat yang terjadi saat itu.

Saat ini Luhan hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan hangat ibu mertua yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kedua baginya. Ibunya ini juga menangis sambil mendekap putri cantiknya yang telah dibawa oleh Chanyeol (Kakak Sehun) tengah malam kemari dengan Ziyu yang telah tertidur pulas di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, hiks.. " Luhan menatap ibu mertuanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata, tak beda jauh dengan sang ibu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Luhan. Ini salahku, salahku yang tak bisa mendidik anakku dengan baik." Ujar ayah Sehun yang sedari tadi mengurut pelipisnya sambil menatap kedua wanita yang tenggelam dalam lautan air mata.

"Tidak, appa. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih sabar menghadapi Sehun."

"Sayang, yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang benar. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, ne?" Sang ibu mengelus kepala Luhan lembut. Membuat wanita beranak 2 itu merasa lebih tenang.

"Sehun harus merasakan hal yang kau rasakan, Luhan. Ia juga harus membayar semua perbuatan yang telah ia buat." Ayah Sehun berdiri dan mendekati Luhan. Ia mengelus kepala Luhan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya..

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Ziyu terlihat sangat lelah. Bawa dia masuk ke kamarmu."

"Maaf, maaf karna lagi-lagi aku merepotkan kalian ."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal dengan kami, heum? Tak usah berterima kasih. Kau sudah kami anggap anak perempuan kami. Atau kau memang anak perempuan kami, ahh tentu saja kau menantuku yang paling cantik." Ayah Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Ibu Sehun yang melihat interaksi suaminya dengan anak perempuannya-menantu lebih tepatnya- tersenyum dan mengh apus lelehan airmatanya lalu bangkit mengantarkan Luhan kekamar diikuti Chanyeol yang menggendong Ziyu.

CKLEKK

Kamar dengan tanda Boneka Kepala Rusa itulah kamar Luhan. Awalnya kamar ini adalah kamar tamu, tapi semua itu berganti alih menjadi kamar untuk anak pembantu setianya. Setelah kematian Lu Han Geng dan Lu Hee chul, Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin mendatangi sebuah rumah kecil tak jauh dari rumah mereka yang terdapat seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun yang duduk didepan pintu rumahnya-tepatnya di anak tangga depan pintu- dengan wajah khawatir. Gadis kecil itu Lu Han, rambut bergelombang sebahu berwarna coklat karamel dan poni tail nya menutupi seperempat mata indah yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dres bergambar 'Bambi' kartun rusa yang sering dilihatnya di TV itu ia pilin ujungnya sambil duduk dan menggerakan kedua kakinya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap penuh harap saat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Bukan bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya datang menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Tapi, siapa orang itu? Lu Han tak mengenal siapa kedua orang berbeda gender itu. Tidak, rasa takut Lu Han terhadap orang asing kembali muncul. Ia memundurkan duduknya, mengangkat kakinya dan bersiap untuk lari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tidak, Luhan. Jangan takut denganku. Aku takkan jahat padamu, percayalah" ibu Sehun yang melihat raut ketakutan Luhan langsung maju selangkah dan berniat meraih anak itu. Namun, Luhan justru menghindarinya.

"Si-siapa? Jangan dekati Hanni, orang asing."

"Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi keluarga kami, sayang. Maafkan kami mengatakan itu tapi.. kau harus tau semuanya"

"Apa maksud ajushi? Hanni punya mama juga baba, ajushi dan ahjuma tidak bisa bawa Hanni. Nanti kalau Mama dan Baba pulang Hanni akan dimarahi kalau tidak ada dirumah"

"Luhan.. Mama dan Baba Hanni tidak bisa pulang, sayang"

"Tidak. Baba dan Mama akan pulang. Dasar orang asing"

BRAK

"Luhan.. ?Luhan..? Hanni?"

"Ah.. ne eomma?"

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa berhenti didepan pintu?"

"Ah tidak, a-aku hanya mengingat sesuatu.. a-ayo"

Luhan masuk kekamarnya dengan langkah perlahan, menatapi satu persatu isi dari ruangan yang dulu ditempatinya ini. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menyuruhnya duduk di ranjangnya. Sungmin mengelus rambut Lu Han yang masih terasa halus seperti dulu, lalu ia tersenyum menatap anak gadisnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau fikir lagi. Sekarang kau tidurlah. Ibu pergi dulu." Sungmin mengecup dahi Lu Han lalu pergi.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan baru tersadar kalau Chanyeol masih menggendong Ziyu yang sudah tertidur. Chanyeol meletakan Ziyu di ranjang dan menyelimutinya dibantu oleh Lu Han yang mengelus dahi sang anak agar lebih terlelap.

"Maaf, maafkan kelakuan adikku. Luhan-ah"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, Oppa? Aku baik-baik saja. Sehun baik padaku selama ini"

"Kau berbohong"

"Chanyeol Op-"

"Berhenti memanggilku Oppa, Luhan." Suara Chanyeol menjadi dingin saat menjawab penyataan Luhan. Sejenak terjadi keheningan sebelum Chanyeol kembali bicara..

"Kumohon berhenti Lu Han.. kita lahir di tahun yang sama. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang kau adalah kakak iparku. Jadi aku-" Luhan menatap lurus kearah mata bulat Chanyeol. Ucapannya terhenti karena tatapan sendu pria jangkung itu.

"Maaf.."

"Sehun sudah keterlaluan, mulai hari ini aku takkan menahan emosi ku lagi terhadap sikapnya." Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan, bukan bukan ke mata Luhan. Tatapan tajamnya bukan ia tujukan untuk gadis itu.

" Chan.. Sehun adalah adikmu, jangan lakukan itu. kumohon.. lupakan saja, ini adalah masalahku dengan Sehun." Luhan menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Berhenti membelanya dihadapanku, Luhan! Kenapa kau masih saja membela si Brengsek itu?" Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan menatap tajam Luhan.

"Karena orang yang kau sebut Brengsek itu adalah Suamiku.." tatapan penuh keyakinan Luhan tujukan ke Chayeol yang memejamkan matanya geram dengan jawaban Luhan.

"dan dia juga adikmu."

"Aku tak pernah memiliki adik setelah kejadian itu terjadi"

"Maaf. tapi itu bukan salah Seh-"

"DIAM LUHAN" Chanyeol menhentakkan tangan Luhan kasar dan menatapnya penuh amarah. Ini pertama kalinya ia membentak wanita dan pertama kalinya ia lepas kendali dihadapan Luhan. Lihat tatapan ketakutan yang ditujukan Luhan padamu Chan. Dia takut padamu..

"..."

"Maaf, hahh.. kau tidurlah" setelah mengucap maaf Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Walaupun dalam hatiku sakit akan perbuatan Sehun. Tapi, dia tetap suamiku." Luhan menangis dalam diamnya.

Di luar kamar..

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini, Tuhan? Kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini? Aku sudah melakukan seribu cara agar menghilangkan rasa ini. Tapi ia selalu datang padaku disaat ia terluka akan sikapnya dan membuatku semakin tak bisa menjauh. Kenapa dia harus menjadi milik adikku sendiri disaat aku telah memantapkan hatiku untuknya dulu!?" Chanyeol jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu Luhan sambil menangis dalam diam.

Malam penuh air mata terus terjadi sampai satu persatu orang yang merasakan kesedihan itu kelelahan akan tangisannya dan berakhir dengan dengkuran halus mereka.

TBC

ihirrr...

maaf buat ff Chapter 1 yang ancur gg jelas itu. Sebelum bom post Bom lupa mau ngedit lagi, lagi Bom ngirimnya pakek hape. Bom gg terlalu suka nulis pakek lapy.. jadinya gg jelas kayag holangny NYIHAHAHHAHA

Oh banyak yg minta Sehun disiksa sama seperti penderitaan Luhan.. eum Bom. Masih belum kepikiran sih.. tapi Bom usahain..

Chapter lebih panjang? Entah kenapa Bom. Selalu lupa alur cerita dan mentok mentok(?) Segini doank.. Mianhamnida.. berdoa aja ya.. semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih dowo..

Tengkyu buat yg review.. Bom bow 360° . Terimakasih, Thankyou, Gamsahamnida, Arigatou gozaimaseu, ...

SAYANGHAEYO...


	3. Chapter 3

*So Baby Don't Go*

"Ceraikan istrimu"

"Tentu saja, apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu Krys"

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata indah itu terbuka lebar dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat dan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Mimpi itu lagi, sudah 2 hari ini mimpi itu terus menghantui pikiran bahkan sampai kemimpinya.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Air dingin yang berasal dari shower itu membasahi kepalanya yang terasa panas. Setelah selesai Luhan memakai bajunya dan berjalan keluar kamar, seperti orang linglung ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Disana, ia melihat ibunya sedang memasak. Itu ibunya, ibu yang melahirkan dan membesarkarkannya. Dengan senyum diwajah Luhan memeluk dari belakang sang ibu dengan erat, takut jika ia melepasnya sang ibu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mama.." Luhan memanggil manja sang Mama.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?!" Mengelus kepala anaknya yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Ma…" Luhan mengulang panggilannya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya juga mengusak-usakan kepalanya ke pundak sang Mama.

"Ada apa, sayang? Mama baru tahu kalau kau manja sekali saat bangun tidur?" Melirik sebentar Luhan lalu kembali memasak.

"Eum? Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sangaat merindukan Mama" Luhan semakin teguh pada posisinya.

"Hani hanya merindukan Mama? Tak merindukan Baba?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kedua wanita cantik itu dengan nada yang dibuat seakan-akan cemburu.

"Baba" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari memeluk Baba.

"Uuh.. kau sudah dewasa sekarang, lihat tinggimu sudah seperti ibumu atau lebih sedikit? Dulu kau hanya bisa memeluk kaki Baba saja. Hm!" Hangeng menepuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, Hani tumbuh dengan baik. Eomma dan Appa merawat dan menjaga Hani dengan baik" Luhan tersensenyum sangat manis.

"Yah, mereka sangat baik. Sungmin si Ibu kelinci yang manis itu memiliki hati selembut sutra" heechul memghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang masih berpelukan dengan Hangeng.

"Dan Kyuhyun, Pria Setan itu tak kusangka memiliki kebaikan juga." Hangeng merasa tergelitik akan ingatannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"Hust, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu, Han!" Heechul menepuk pelan tangan suaminya.

"Maaf, Cinderella. Nah, Luhan. Kau menyayangi mereka kan?" Hangeng menyentuh bahu Luhan yang menatapnya layaknya anak kecil.

"Ya, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka seperti aku menyayangi kalian" Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang telah berdiri berdampingan. Haechul merangkul tangan suaminya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama mereka, buat mereka bahagia" Hangeng menepuk pundak Luhan lembut.

"Pasti Baba. Pasti" mengambil tangan Hangeng yang dipundaknya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkanlah suamimu, sayang. Sejahat apapun ia, ia tetaps suamimu" Heechul berujar lembut.

"..." Luhan tak menjawab ucapan Mamanya. Dikepalanya kembali berputar kejadian saat itu. Hal itu membuat kepalanya menunduk menatapi tangan Babanya yang ia genggam.

" Suatu saat nanti kalian berdua akan tahu bagaimana akhirnya" Heechul menarik tangan Hangeng dari genggaman Luhan dan menggengamnya.

"Aku.." Luhan menekuk tangan kanannya dan mengelus siku kirinya yang terasa meremang

"Baiklah, Mama dan Baba harus pergi sekarang. Keluargamu sudah memanggil." Kedua orang dewasa itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kalian mau kemana? Kalian akan tinggal disini bersamaku-kan?" mendengar itu membuat Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kami harus kembali." Heechul menatap Hangeng yang mengelus tangannya, Hangeng juga menatapnya.

"Tidak, Ma. Tidak lagi, jangan tinggalkan Hani sendiri"

Tidak, tidak lagi Luhan tak ingin mereka pergi lagi.

"Kau tidak sendirian, kau memiliki banyak keluarga sekarang" Hangeng meyakinkan Luhan.

"Baba.." airmata Luhan telah menumpuk dipelupk mata siap untuk mengalir kapan saja.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Jangan jatuhkan airmatamu lagi" Hangeng menatap Luhan sedih. Ini kesempata pertama dan terakhir mereka untuk menemui Luhan, dan harua berakhir meninggalkan wanita beranak dua itu lagi.

"Maafkan dia" kini Heechul berucap, sungguh ia ingin menangis. Namun, ia takkan melakukan itu didepan anaknya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menangis dan aku... aku akan memaafkannya" airmatanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Entah walau sungguh berat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tapi ia harus berusaha. Luhan berjalan lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Anak pintar, kau putri Baba yang pintar" Hangeng memeluk Luhan

"Hani juga putri mama yang baik hati dan cantik" Heechul tersenyum mengucapkannya

"Selamat tinggal, sayang. Kami menyayangimu"

Pelukan itu sedit demi sedikit menghilang, begitu juga dengan Hangeng dan Heechul yang menghilang menyisakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah Luhan, yang seakan-akan menghapus airmatanya.

"Ba.. Ma.. aku menyayangi kalian"

"Luhan.. Luhan.. ada apa dengamu? Sadarlah" Sejenak ia mendengar suara berat yang terdengar seperti suara Chanyeol.

"Luhan.. sadarlah, sayang" Itu suara Eomma, ia memanggilnya.

Luhan merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian dengan cepat. Ia menyadari ada Ibu dan juga Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir, lalu seketika semua menjadi hitam. Gelap Gulita. BRUK.

"LUHAN!"

BYUR

"Hahh.. hah" seorang anak lelaki terbangun kaget dengan wajah basah karena air yang disiram secara sengaja oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba mini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun anak pemalas. Cepat bangun dan turun kebawah, Sehun mencarimu" Wanita berpakaian mini itu menyilangkan tangan didada dan berjalan keluar kamar. Krystal, ya itu dia. Dan anak yang disiram air olehnya adalah anak sulung Oh Sehun, Oh Haowen.

Wanita itu keluar dari kamar Haowen yang menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan sangar. Sudah 2 hari ini wanita itu menguasai rumah. Setelah kejadian pengusiran itu, Sehun langsung membawa wanita itu kerumah. Dan hari-hari penuh siksaan Haowen telah dimulai dari sekarang. Setelah mernung cukup lama ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi membersihkan badannya.

SYURR

Air dingin itu menyentuh kepala bersurai hitamnya. Sungguh ia tak sanggup akan semua ini. Ibunya diusir dari rumah oleh ayahnya dan mendatangkan wanita jahat yang ia sebut "Tante-tante girang atau mungkin Cabe-cabean". Cih.

"Hiks.. eomma..."

"Bogoshipo.."

"Oh, Haowen.. kemarilah!" Sehun yang melihat Haowen telah lengkap dengan seragamnya memanggilnya dari ruang makan.

Haowen berjalan mendekati Sehun yang telah rapi dengan jas kantornya ditemani oleh TTG itu. Wanita yang telah merebut ayahnya dari ibunya, juga penyebab perginya sang ibu, juga penyebab hancur keluarga bahagianya.

"Duduklah!" Titah Sehun, namun Haowen justru jalan melewatinya dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu. Sehun yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi geram lalu mendekati anaknya yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Apa kau sekarang jadi anak pembangkang Oh Haowen?" Sehun melipat tangannya dan menatapi anaknya yang masih sibuk memakai sepatunya.

" Oh, benarkah? Aku berubah, ya?" Haowen yang telah selesai menali sepatunya berdiri masih dengan posiai membelakangi sang ayah. "Aku berubah? Menurut ayah aku berubah karena siapa?"

Walau ia masih berumur 11 tahun, tapi ia yang dihadapkan oleh permasalahan seperti ini, ia cukup tahu akan pendeknya pikiran sang ayah yang lebih memilih TTG dan menninggalkan ibunya.

"Lihat lawan bicaramu saat kau berbicara, Oh Haowen! Appa tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi anak tak memiliki sopan santun seperti ini." Sehun semakin geram mendengar ucapan Haowen barusan itu mencoba meredam amarahnya dan berkata tegas pada sang anak yang berbalik dan menatap malas sang ayah.

"Tak memiliki sopan santun, ya? Apakah mengusir istri dan anak yang bahkan masih berumur 9 tahun ditengah malam itu sopan? Dan apakah setelah mengusir istri lalu membawa wanita lain kerumah itu perbuatan yang kau sebut sopan santun, ayah?" Haowen takkan menahan diri lagi sekarang. Dihadapannya ini bukan ayahnya, ia tak mengenali orang yang tak berperasaan seperti orang ini.

PLAK

"Jaga ucapanmu, Oh Haowen!" Sehun menampar Haowen hingga hampir terungkur. Entah mengapa ia melakukan itu, sungguh selama ini ia tak pernah memukul anaknya. Tapi setelah Luhan_ Tidak ini benar, anakmu sudah bersikap kurang ajar. Ini hal wajar. Sehun dipenuhi rasa bimbang.

"Pukul lagi saja, pukul Haowen sampai ayah puas seperti kemarin. Ayo Ayah pukul saja!" Haowen hampir saja berteriak kepada Sehun. Sungguh ia kesal.

"HAOWEN" Sehun menatap nyalang Haowen

"APA?!" Haowen juga mentap Sehun tak kalah nyalang.

"Seharusnya kau ikut saja dengan wanita itu, dan pergi dari sini" Sehun berujar tegas

"Ya. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Aku takkan pernah Sudi berada dalam satu ruangan dengan jalang itu" Haowen menunjuk Krystal yang berada dibelakang Sehun.

PLAK

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Haowen!" Sehun semakin geram dengan sikap Haowen

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH"

BUGH

"TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU, CEPAT" Sehun memukul Haowen hinhga tersungkur dilantai.

"Tidak- tidak akan pernah" Haowen berkata tertatih karna perih di bibirnya.

"Oh, baik. Itu yang kai mau"

Sehun mencari-cari sesuatu, matanya pun jatuh pada payung yang terletak didekat rak sepatu. Ia mengambilnya dan memukulkannya ke punggung Haowen.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu" Sehun mentap Haowen yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai

" Hh.. ti.. tidak" Haowen menatap sang ayah lemah. Segera ia menutup mata dan hanya pasrah saat ayahnya memukulnya. Namun ia tak merasakan apapun, ia kembali membuka mata dan melihat Krystal menahan tangan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Hunnah.. ini hanya akan membuang waktumu. Lebih baik kita pergi ke kantor sekarang. Pukul 8 kau ada meeting, ingat!" Ucapnya sambil menatap Sehun dan Haowen bergantian.

GLETAK

Sehun melempar payung tepat kelantai sebelah kepala Haowen dan berlalu pergi. Krystal mendekati Haowen lalu menunduk untuk menekan luka bekas pukulan Sehun barusan.

"Ashh..akh" Haowen meringis kesakitan.

"Apakah sakit? Heum? Dasar tidak beguna, percuma saja kau melakukan ini semua, aku akan tetap berada disampingnya. Saat aku bisa membuat ayahmu jatuh ketanganku. Ku jamin, aku akan membuatmu menghilang dari dunia ini" Krystal bangkit dan menunggu Sehun yang sedang merapikan jas barunya (ia mengganti baju). Sehun menghampirinya lalu mereka menghilang dibalik pintu tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Haowen yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dalam tangis pilunya.

"Eungh? Akh.. kepalaku" Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kau sudah sadar Luhan?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia tersenyum lalu bangkit

" Istirahatlah dulu.." Chanyeol berusaha mendudukkan lagi Luhan seperti semula

" Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan berjalan pelan menuju dapur

"Luhan!" Chanyeol juga tetap setia mengikuti Luhan kemanapun. Tiba-tiba Luhan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Namun, punggungnya tergesek oleh pinggiran lemari kaca. Luhan sedikit meringis, entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa resah setelah tergesek lemari.

"Lihat kau saja tergesek lemari, biar ku lihat" Chanyeol bersihkeras melihat punggung Luhan, namun Luhan tetap menolak.

"Dimana ibu?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Di kamar mandi, memandikan Ziyu" Chanyeol berujar santai, sepertinya ia lupa akan sesuatu.

"Ohh"

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju dapur, kali ini Chanyeol tak mengikutinya karna masih mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Luhan membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa bahan untuk dimasaknya. Namun tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya menjatuhkan bahan makanan.

"Ziyu!" Ucapnya lalu lari tergesah-gesah menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Saat hampir sampai, ia berhenti karena melihat Ziyu dan ibunya yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar.

Mata beningnya ia jatuhkan ke Ziyu yang memakai dres mini miliknya dulu. Tidak, ia terlambat. Sudah terlambat.

"Luhan.." pangil Sumngmin yang melihat Luhan hanya bisa mematung menatapi Ziyu di gendongannya. Ia menurunkan Ziyu dan kembali menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Luhan memaku di tempat dengan keringat di dahi.

"Luhan, kenapa kau membohongi kami semua?" Tanya sungmin tegas

" A-aku.." Luhan hanya menunduk, tak lagi berani menatap ibu mertuanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong kalau Ziyu itu sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis? Kenapa kau memakaikannya baju pria sedangkan ia adalah seorang gadis? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua dari kami?" Sungmin menatap Luhan sendu. Luhan semakin menunduk dan memainkan dress selutunya.

"Maaf ibu.." Air mata Luhan lagi-lagi mengalir. Sungguh ia belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi saat ia menatap Ziyu yang menggunakan dreas mininya dengan begitu nyaman, ia sedikit merasa lega. Entah untuk apa.

"Katakan, sayang. Ada apa sebenarnya? " Kedua wanita itu duduk di kasur. Sungmin mengelus punggung Luhan lembut.

"Sebenarnya..."

FLASHBACK

Disuatu ruang tamu terlihat dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil sedang menonton televisi. Oh, bukan, hanya orang dewasa itu yang menonton dan anak kecil itu telah nyaman dengan tidurnya.

"Hunnah... jika anak kedua kita lahir nanti, kau ingin perempuan atau laki-laki" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Mendengar itu Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap manik istrinya lalu ikut mengelus calon buah hati mereka.

"Aku ingin seorang anak laki-laki yang hebat dan pintar" Sehun berujar menatap Luhan.

"Jika yang terlahir adalah anak perempuan?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menarik tangannya dan ganti mengelus surai Haowen yang berada di pangkuannya.

" Entahlah, aku tak berfikir kalau anak kita adalah perempuan. Aku tak suka anak perempuan, merepotkan dan manja. Aku tak menginginkannya." Sehun berujar santai sambil menatap Haowen. Ia tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang hampir pucat pasi. Terakhir kali ia USG, hasil kelamin anaknya adalah perempuan. Ia tak membicarakannya dengan Sehun dan ingin bertanya bagaimana pendapatnya, tapi jawaban ini...

Hari Persalinan

Luhan tengah berusaha melahirkan anak keduanya dirumah sakit. Disampingnya Sehun terus menerus menyemangati Luhan. Dalam hati Luhan , ia terus menerus berdoa pada Tuhan akan kelancaran dan ia juga berharap Sehun dapat menerima anak mereka.

Suara tangis bayi terdengar keras memekakan telinga. Membuat Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah menatapnya. Seorang suster datang membawa anak mereka.

"Selamat tuan, nyonya. Anda melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Ini" Suster itu menyerahakan bayi Ziyu ke Sehun yang hanya datar menatap anaknya. Sesaat suster itu pergi.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Anak ini harus jadi seorang lelaki." Ujarnya

"Sehun, ia anak kita. Dan ia seorang gadis" Luhan mencoba menenagkan Sehun

"Tidak ia bukan anakku, ia anakmu. Aku tak mau tahu, ia harus jadi anak lelaki jika mau kuanggap sebagai anak." Sehun meletakan Ziyu bersama Luhan dan keluar ruangan.

"Hiks.. maafkan ibu nak. " Luhan hanya bis menangi dalam diam.

FLASHBACK END

"Anak itu_" Sungmin geram bukan main kepada Sehun. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menemuinya dan berteriak dihadapannya. Anak Durhaka.

"Sudahlah ibu.. sekarang Ziyu sudah keluar dari rumah itu, ia bisa jadi seorang gadis cantik mulai dari sekarang." Luhan tersenyum menatap Ziyu yang telah berada digendongan Chanyeol yang terheran-heran.

"Kenapa Ziyu memakai dress? Ibu.. aku tahu ibu suka anak perempuan, tapi ini.. keterlaluan" Chanyeol berujar tak terima akan keponakannya.

"Diam kau Oh. Atau aku juga memakaikanmu dress milikku" Sungmin menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Dan Chanyeol seketika lari terbirit-birit.

TBC

Maaf minna san... bom cuma bisa nulis segini... maaf kalo masih pendek.. Tengkyu yang udah komen cerita bom...#kecupatuatu

Bom moa tanya nih... apa ada yang membuat kalian bingung? Ada yah? Katakan saja.. kritik boleh.. bom setrong kok..

For information...

Chanyeol itu Hyung Sehun, jadi mereka bertiga ini ceritanya tinggal dalam satu rumah dan satu keluarga.. terus terjadi ini.. dan Luhan milih itu dan terjadi ini... Ziyu ketemu ini... jadi itu.. Sehun jadi gini... Luhan jadi gitu... Hepi ending/ Sad ending masih tanda tanya.. bom bingung nentuin

Udah itu doang..

Oh ya.. pada minta ada orang ketiga diantara hunhan? Ada kok... mau siapa? Kai? Kris? Bom? Kayagnya yg terakhir bagus.. Bom nikah ama Sehun.. AHAKKAHAKKA...#Abaikan

Jangan menyumpai sehun juga dong kan kasihan sehunnya.. padahal yang bikin cerita bom tapi ko yg dihujat sehun.. tapi jangan malah hujat Bom lho..

Udah ah.. segini aja panjang nih..makasih lho ya yg komen walau dikit.. ini kan pemula..

gamsahamnida... SAYANGHEYO


	4. Chapter 4

*MEET*

CKLEK

Pintu utama itu terbuka, menampilkan 2 orang dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil yang menatap kagum rumah megah itu. Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum gemas menatap gadis berumur 10 tahun yang tak henti-hentinya bergumam "woah" sambil menatap berbinar seisi rumah megah itu.

"Ayo, sayang! Kita masuk. Mulai sekarang rumah ini, rumah hani juga" ujar sungmin memegang bahu Luhan.

"Benarkah? Hani bisa tinggal disini?" Tanyanya mendongak menatap ayah dan ibu barunya.

Ya. setelah kejadian penolakan Luhan, setiap hari Sungmin selalu bersabar dan terus menunggu, ia terus menerus membujuk Luhan yang hanya bisa menangis menunggu kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah datang. Dan tepat 3 harinya, Luhan membuka pintu dan berhambur memeluk Sungmin yang juga menangis. Gadis itu mrnangis keras sambil menyebut "Baba.. Mama" berulang-ulang, sampai ia mulai merasa tenang dan ikut kedua orang yang terus memintanya memanggil dengan sebutan "Appa & Eomma". Sulit memang tapi perlahan-lahan Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba beradaptasi. Awalnya Sungmin bertanya kenapa ga dia itu tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berhambur memeluknya, dengan mulut penuh makanan gadis itu menjawab "Baba dan Mama tadi datang, mereka bilang kalau mereka akan pergi jauh dan sangaaat lama. Hani ptak usah khawatir, justru kalau Hani

"Ya,sayang. Ini rumah Hani juga." Balas Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Luhan sayang.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Cepat turun dan sapa keluarga baru kita" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bergema.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Apakah Chani akan dapat adik lagi, ayah?" Tanya seorang anak berumur 10 tahun dengan mata bulat dan kuping lebarnya.

Dia Chanyeol, anak sulung dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia sangat berharap mendapat adik perempuan, setelah mendengar cerita ayahnya tentang kedatangan seseorang yang akan menjadi salah satu keluarga mereka. Bahkan ia lari terbirit-birit setelah kuping lebarnya mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka, padahal ia sedang buang air dikamar mandi. Haha..

"Tidak, dia akan menjadi teman sekolahmu" Kyuhyun mengelus surai kecoklatan Luhan yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sungmin setelah mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Kau ketakutan oleh raksasa, hehh.. Luhanie?

" Woah! Tapi Chani ingin adik perempuan lagi. Tapi tak apalah.. hei, chingu-ya... jangan bersembunyi.. aku ingin melihatmu" ujar Chanyeol yang berusaha melihat Luhan dibalik tubuh ibunya. Karena penasaran ia berlari kebelakang tubuh ibunya, namun orang yg bersangkutan dengan cepat berlari kedepan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali kedepan dan mengagetkan sang Luhan yang tak siap hingga terjatuh.

"Ah.. maafkan Chani. Chani nakal ya? ayo Chani bantu"

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya sambil menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Gadis itu meraih tangan Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menarik Luhan agar berdiri, tapi karena ia menarik terlalu keras atau tubuh Luhan yang ringan, gadis itu justru menabrak tubuh Chanyeol, dan dengan reflek anak laki-laki itu memeluk pinggang Luhan dan berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

"Hyung?" Panggil suara lain yang baru datang.

"Eh, hunah!" Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Lihat! Dia akan jadi nunamu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah saat mencuri pandang kearah Luhan yang masih menunduk. Gadis kecil itu juga bersemu ternyata. Ternyata saat dalam posisi berpelukan-atau Chanyeol memeluk Luhan- mata mereka berdua sempat bertatapan sebelum Sehun datang dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak ini Luhan, mulai sekarang Luhan akan jadi keluarga kita" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Luhan yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shireo" suara penolakan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Hunna, apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun, namun Sehun justru mundur dan menatap tajam Luhan yang juga menatapnya terkejut. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap adiknya bertanya.

"Aku tak menginginkannya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan nuna. Bahkan dia sekalipun. Tidak ada" Sehun berlari masuk kembali kekamarnya.

Luhan terkejut melihat penolakan Sehun terhadapnya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepala setelah Sehun pergi. Lagi-lagi air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol mengejar Sehun yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan sehun, ia memang seperti itu setelah saudari kembarnya meninggal. Jangan menangis lagi, sayangku" Sungmin memutar tubuh Luhan dan memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Maaf.. hiks..." Luhan bergumam lirih sambil menangis dipelukan Sungmin. Sang ibu hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit."

.

.

.

"Dia mengalami trauma akan bentakan keras, hingga membuat mentalnya terguncang. Tapi saya tak mengerti kenapa ia tak mau berbicara, menurut saya dia sendirilah yang tak ingin berbicara sehingga respon ke otak membuatnya untuk terus diam." Jelas dokter anak tersebut kepada Luhan dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin Ia memerintah otaknya untuk terus diam sedangkan kita merangsangnya untuk bicara. Bahkan senyum saja tak ia keluarkan, kami berusaha untuk membuatnya tertawa. Namun ia hanya tersenyum sekilas seakan ia tak memiliki rasa untuk tertawa!" Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang keadaan Ziyu 2 minggu ini. Bahkan Chanyeol sang Mood Maker saja dibuat kewalahan karena sikap cuek gadis kecil ini. Ya, pria itu telah tau siapa Ziyu sebenarnya.

"Apa tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan anak saya, dokter?" Tanya Luhan kepada psikiater yang hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

"Ini kemauan dari anak itu sendiri, kita hanya perlu membantunya dengan sering bicara padanya, tapi saya tidak menjamin kalau ini akan berhasil karena trauma yang dialaminya membuat mentalnya terguncang dan hal ini cukup sulit untuk disembuhkan bila tidak ada niat dari anak itu sendiri untuk melupakan traumanya."

Ucapan psikiater itu terus berputar dikepala wanita bernama Luhan itu. Sudah 2 minggu-setelah kejadian itu- Ziyu tak mau berbicara, hal itu membuat semua orang dirumah merasa resah. Ziyu bahkan cuek dengan sekitar, diajak bicara pun kalau tidak mengangguk ya menggeleng. Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, ini karena ia tak bisa menjaga anak itu dengan baik. Seakan-akan perasaan gadis itu telah hilang dan dibekukan, hal pun terjadi sampai sekarang.

Setiap hari ia menulis semua yang ingin ia katakan di note kecil yang dibelikan oleh Luhan. Oh ya, Luhan sudah tak tinggal dirumah orangtuanya (orangtua Sehun), ia memegang usaha milik kedua orangtuanya (orangtuanya) yang selama ini dipegang oleh Sungmin. Cafe minuman itu memiliki 2 lantai, lantai bawah sebagai tempat pelanggan dan lantai 2 diubah menjadi tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Selama ada Ziyu, Luhan akan melakukan semua hal agar anak itu nyaman dan bahagia. Sebenarnya saat Luhan masuk SMA Sungmin berniat memberikan cafe itu kepada Luhan, namun ditolak oleh Luhan. Luhan justru bekerja sebagai pelayan disana. Dan mulai hari itu Cafe dengan nama " _Caramel Brown Cafe_ " kembali ke pemilik yang sebenarnya, walau dengan paksaan. Ia diancam oleh Sungmin, ibu dua anak itu berkata akan membakar Sehun hidup-hidup dan memotong 'anu'nya untuk makan anjing tetangga sebelah. Luhan dengan berat hati harus menerima cafe itu dari pada melitat 'anu' Sehun dilahap anjing hitam galak milik tetangga mereka.

5 tahun sudah Luhan tinggal berdua dengan Ziyu, dan 5 tahun juga ia tak pernah mendengar suara anak bungsunya, 5 tahun juga ia melihat Ziyu sekolah dengan seragam perempuan. Rambut gadisnya ini sama sepertinya, panjang bergelombang, namun bewarna dark brown. Ziyu telah menjadi gadis cantik nan anggun, walau dalam kebisuan yang tak nyata. Gadis berumur 15 tahun ini -resmi 15 tahun bulan lalu- telah masuk SMA tahun ini, Ziyu adalah salah satu anak dengan IQ luar biasa atau diatas rata-rata. Jadi jangan heran jika gadis ini akselerasi.

HANWOO Senior High School

"... setelah ini kalian bisa melihat papan pengumuman yang berada disamping pintu aula, disana berisi pembagian kelas kalian. Setelah melihatnya segeralah masuk ke kelas masing-masing, jangan berkeliaran karena hari ini perkenalan dengan teman satu kelas kalian dan juga wali kelas kalian. Sekian, dan terima kasih. Kalian bisa bubar." Sambutan dari kepala sekolah itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Tak lama kemudian semua anak bubar untuk masuk ke kelas dan beberapa lainnya berjalan kearah nad ng begitu juga Ziyu.

BRUGH

"Maaf!" Ucap seorang pria yang tak sengaja menyenggol Ziyu yang berjalan pelan menuju papan pengumuman. Ziyu yang ditabrak hanya menunduk lalu membungkuk sekilas sebelum kaki rampungnya kembali berjalan. Pria tadi menatap kepergian Ziyu sejenak sebelum ikut melangkah menuju kantin menemui temannya.

2 Minggu telah berlalu

Sudah 2 minggu Ziyu bersekolah disini, dan sudah sama 14 hari ia SAMA SEKALI tak memiliki TEMAN. Bukan, bukan karna teman-teman sekelasnya tak mau berteman dengannya, tapi karena setiap ada anak yang mencoba berteman dengannya selalu ia abaikan hingga tak banyak anak yang menganggapnya sombong. Tapi hal itu tak dipermasalahkan olehnya, tiap ibunya menanyakan bagaimana harimu disekolah? Apakah kau mendapat teman yang banyak? Mereka baik? Ziyu akan selalu mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, walau Luhan sendiri tahu kalau gadisnya itu telah berbohong. Anak yang malang.

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu paling menyenangkan bagi anak-anak sekolah. Karena mereka bisa pulang dan disuguhi makan hangat oleh ibu mereka. Namun mun gh kin mereka harus berbasah-basah diri dulu untuk sesi makan kali ini. Hujan, hujan yang terjadi disiang hari di daerah seoul. Hanya ada beberapa anak beruntung yang membawa payung atau jas hujan atau sangat beruntung dengan adanya mobil. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Ziyu yang berdiri menatapi hujan di depan pintu keluar. 비 (hujan) adalah salah satu musim kesukaan gadis tanpa suara ini. Meneyjukkan tapi menyakitkan. Itu pikirnya tentang hujan. Dinginnya air hujan yang menenangkan tapi akan sakit bila kau kejatuhan rinai hujan yang deras. Simple saja.

TUK.. Tuk..Tuk..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah yang menghubungkan kelas dan pitu keluar. Tuk, tuk, tuk, suara sepatu yang semakin besar menandakan ada orang yang berjalan mendekat kearah Ziyu. Terlihat siluet hitam diantara remang-remang lorong yang semakin mendekat. Ziyu menahan napas dan membalikkan badannya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia takut, ia takut itu adalah orang jahat, ia takut bila itu sesuatu yang tak kasat mata ia takut bila itu sesu_ Akhh...

"Ohh, kau! Gadis yang kutabrak waktu itu." Seorang pria menatap penuh tanya pada Ziyu yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapnya. "Apa kau msedang sakit?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ziyu hanya diam dan menatap badge yang ada di seragam pria itu. Oh dia kakak kelas 11, tidak dia tidak boleh memiliki masalah dengan kakak kelas jika ia masih ingin hidup bersama dengan ibu tersayangnya. Gadis itu membungkuk dan kembali menghadap kedepan sambil menunduk.

GREPP.. PLAK

Ziyu menatap takut pada pria itu setelah ia memegang pundaknya berniat untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Entak sesaat setelah tangan sunbae itu berada di pundaknya dengan reflek ia menyingkirkan tangannya, inginnya hanya menggeser tangan itu namun karena kaget jadi terkesan seperti menampar tangan sunbae itu. Keduanya terdiam beberapa lama sambil bertatapan.

"Tae Oh!" Muncul suara lain dari arah lorong menuju kearah mereka berdua. Merasa terpanggil pria yang ada dihadapan Ziyu menoleh dan sedikit berjalan mendekati temannya yang telah berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan Ziyu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Ziyu, gadis itu telah menunduk dengan tangan gemetaran, hal ini terjadi lagi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanannya yang telah memukul tangan sunbae tadi.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Ayo pulang!" Ajak sang teman pada Tae Oh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, aku menunggumu dari tadi disini." Nalas Tae Oh yg tak terima disalahkan.

"Hah.. sudah lupakan!. Siapa dia?" Tunjuk teman Tae Oh kepada Ziyu yg masih menunduk takut.

"Dia gadis yg kutabrak waktu itu!" Tae Oh berujar sambil menatap Ziyu.

"Aku tak peduli. Ayo!" Pria iti berjalan meninggalkan Tae Oh yang masih menatapi Ziyu. Dan baru tersadar saat temannya itu telah berada sangat jauh darinya.

"Yak! Haowen. Tunggu!" Tae Oh segera berlari mengejar teman yang dia panggil Haowen itu dan menyisakan Ziyu yang menatap kaget kearah dua pria yang berjalan berdampingan itu.

Ziyu menatap punggung pria yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Orang yang sangat menyayanginya selain ibunya, orang yang selalu ada menemaninya disaat ia bersedih, juga orang yang selalu tersenyum walaupun ia terluka. Haowen, kakak lelakinya yang paling ia sayangi setelah ibunya. Haowen hyung..

Tess.. hiks..

.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 tahun lebih Luhan tinggal dengan keluarga barunya. Ia dengan mundah berbaur dengan semua orang disana, tapi tidak dengan satu orang. Dia sangat sulit untuk menerimanya sebagai salah satu keluarganya. Dia adalah orang yang juga menyebabkan beberapa luka dibagian tubuh Luhan, seperti lutut, dahi, tangan, dll. Dia melakukan semua hal agar Luhan segera pergi dari rumahnya. Namun, semua rencananya selalu gagal karena gadis keras kepala itu selalu mengadu pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia terluka karena kecerobohannya, dan hal itu semakin membuat anak itu geram. Sehun, tak tahukah kau bahwa Luhan akan selalu menangis dimalam hari karena perbuatanmu. Mungkin, jika kau bertanya pada Sehun, aku yakin jawaban seperti ini yang ia berikan "Apa peduliku, dia telah mengganggu kehidupanku dan keluargaku".

Luhan baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, ia memasuki rumah itu dengan tenang. Sebelumnya ia mendapat telepon dari eomma dan appanya yang mengatakan akan pergi ke Jeju dan akan pulang besok, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menangani bisnisnya yang ada di Busan. Ia juga berjanji akan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali. Oke, rumah terasa sangat sunyi. Astaga, dimana Sehun, ini sudah malam dan dia belum pulang dari sekolah atau dia sudah pulang lalu pergi lagi, Luhan tak tahu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menelepon Sehun, namun tak ada jawaban. Dengan rasa khawatir akhirnya Luhan menunggu Sehun pulang hingga tertidur di sofa.

CKLEK..BLAM

Suara pintu yang dibanting membangunkan Luhan dari tidur cantiknya. I a menengok jam yang menunjukan pukul 11.37 malam lalu berjalan kearah seseorang yang berjalan sempoyongan kearah tangga.

"Sehun, kenapa kau baru pulang? Ini sudah malam. Dari mana saja?" Tanyanya sambil menggaet tangan Sehun yang hampir saja terjatuh di anak tangga kelima.

"Lepaskan aku.. bukan urusanmu." Sehun melepaskan pegangan Luhan dengan kasar lalu kembali berjalan menaiki tangga. Luhan terbelalak saat mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Sehun.

"Hun.. kau mabuk?" Tanyanya yang masih mengekori Sehun yang telah berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan? Itu tak baik untuk tubuh." Lanjutnya sambil membantu Sehun membuka pintu dan menuntunnya sampai ke kasur.

BRUK

"Apa maumu, hah? Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku?" Sehun dengan kasar membanting Luhan kekasur lalu menindihnya. Luhan yang terkejut atas sikap Sehun semakin berontak saat Sehun mulai menggerayahi tubuhnya.

"Se-se-sehunna.. apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan" Luhan mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang mencoba membuka kaos yang dipakainya.

"Selama ini kau masih bisa bertahan karena aku hanya memberimu pelajaran kecil. maka dari iti aku akan membuat kau mengerti bagaimana aku sangat membencimu"

Dengan kasar Sehun merobek pakaian Luhan dan melakukan memperkosa Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa melawan, karena melawan sekalipun ia tetap kalah dari Sehun. Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir tanpa henti, teriakan yang terus ia lantangkan justru semakin membuat pria itu menggila. Siapapun Tolong Luhan.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang... " teriak seorang pria dari pintu utama sambil clingak-clinguk mencari orang-orang penjaga rumah.

"Luhanie? Hunnah? Dimana kalian?" Chanyeol semakin masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Saat ia memasuki kamar adik sematawayangnya, ia mencium bau alkohol dan juga bau_

"Tunggu dulu, aku seperti mengenal bau ini. Ini bau_ shit, siapa yang anak ini hamili." Chanyeol yang Sangat marah itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak memukul adiknya saat telinganya mendengar suara shower dan teriakan kamar mandi. Dengan segera ia berlari kekamar mandi yang berada tepat disamping kamar sang adik.

DOK .. DOK

"Luhan apa kau ada didalam? Jika benar jawab aku, ini aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Tak ada jawaban, yang ia dengar justru suara tangisan. Ia jadi khawatir.

"Luhan, jika benar itu kau. Jawab aku, ada apa denganmu? Jawab aku" Chanyeol semakin menggila saat samar-samr ia mendengar suara Luhan.

"To-tolong aku.. hiks" suaranya terdengar pilu, membuat Chanyeol kehabisan kesabaran dan langsung mendobrak pintu.

BRAKK

"Ada ap_ astaga Lu.. ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol langsung mematikan shower dan memakaikan handup pada tubuh Luhan yang hanya memakai baju yang robek dan basah. Matanya menjalar kebagian tubuh Luhan, kissmark dimana-mana. Apa ini..

"Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol yang geram dan marah dibuat meneteskan air mata menatap Luhan yang ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak ada disaat kau membutuhkanku. Aku takkan membiarkan Sehun menyakitimu lagi. Karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."

"TIDAK! TIDAK, AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN SEHUN MENIKHI LUHAN" Chanyeol berteriak dihadapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. Sehun yang berbuat, jadi biarkan dia yang bertanggung jawab." Ucap sang ibu sambil menenangkan anak sulungnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Sehun? Aku bisa menjaga Luhan lebih baik. Aku tak mau Sehun menyakiti Luhan lagi." Ujarnya tak terima

"Ini hukuman untuknya, dua yang berulah dia yang bertanggung jawab. Ini juga bisa membuat Sehun berlatih kesabaran dan merubah sikapnya. Kau harus mengerti" Sang ayah menjawab sambil menatap lesu anak sulungnya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Luhan. Tapi perbuatan Sehun diluar dugaannya sehingga ia terpaksa membuat keputusan seperti ini.

"Sshh..ARGGHH.."

BRAKK

"Kenapa selalu dia yang menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Dan sampai kapan aku harus terus mengalah untuknya?"

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, ini aneh... bom udah gg kepikiran apa-apa buat nulis ini... udah Mentok.. tapi udah ada beberapa chapter.. tapi updatenya masih lama. Maaf ya kalo ada yang gg suka ama cerita bom. Bom cuma ingin buat tulisan untuk menghibur ajah...

Oh ya , orang ketiga udah kelihatankan? Hihi..

Ziyu juga udah kenal sama Haowen..

Oh ya.. untuk chapter selanjutnya aku mau ngasih beberapa pengertian buat bacanya.. kan karena Ziyu gg bisa ngomong nih...

Petik satu (') itu artinya Ziyu nulis di kertas

Petik dua (") itu artinya ngomong... oh ya jangan kepikiran kalo Ziyu ngomong..

Diliat aja di chapter selanjutnya..

Aku Kasih sedikit deh..

 _"Aku ibu Tae Oh, saya juga wali dari Oh Haowen. Karena ayahnya tak bisa datang hati ini, mohon pengertiannya."_

 _"Aku ibu dari Oh Haowen, namaku Luhan. Maaf saya baru datang"_

 _"Ibu.. aku.. sangat merindukanmu. Sangat"_

 _'Aku akan menemui seseorang , eomma bicara saja dengan teman mama'_

 _"Jika kau tak bisa menjaganya, biar aku yang menjaganya. Selama ini aku terus mengalah untukmu, Mulai hari ini aku tak akan lagi mengalah. Jika suatu hari kau menyesal. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan kau mendekati Luhan. Ingat itu baik-baik Oh Sehun."_


	5. Chapter 5

Hai hai... ketemu lagi ama Bom ￣ω￣

Oh ya, sebelumnya Bom moa minta maaf karena Bom kurang pengertian ama kalian. Tiap Bom moa update Bom lupa ngedit.. dan karena Bom lebih suka nulis di hape.. jadi Bom ngirim juga pakek Hape.. jadi kalao ada kesalahan kata atau hal2 yg membuat kalian bingung.. Bom dengan Kesugguhan Hati (cieelah~) Nyuwun Ngapura, Mianhaeyo, Sorry, dsb￣ω￣

Karena ini Bulan penuh berkah.. Bom moa berubah jadi lebih baik. Jadi dukung Bom slalu ya Chingu-ya... Sayanghaeyo

Oh ya, bom beri sedikit tambahan untuk cara membaca..

Tanda () itu artinya Bom nyeritain mereka dimasa Sekarang atau HaoZi udah pada gede.

Tanda () itu tandanya Bom nyeritain mereka dimasa Lampau atau awal mula kejadian yg terjadi. Eum, gimana yah.. ah pokoknya gitu.. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ .OKE?

IT'S NOT OVER

BY: SBom

Pairing : HunHan, HaoZi

Other Cast: Chanbaek, Kaisoo + Tae Oh, Krsytal Jung, dbl (dan beberapa lainnya).

Preview...

.

.

.

.

.

()

Seorang gadis berambut dark brown terlihat sedang melamun didalam kelas yg sedang melakukan pembelajaran. Gadis itu termenung menatap kosong kedepan seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang memberatkan pikirannya. Hingga guru yang mengajar merasa khawatir dan menegurnya.

"Ziyu?" Guru itu menepuk pundak muridnya yang dibalas dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat terlihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Tanyanya mengelus surai Ziyu yang menatapnya sendu lalu mengangguk sekilas.

"Hm, Bomie.. tolong kau antarkan Ziyu ke ruang kesehatan." Titahnya pada gadis yang duduk didepan.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Gadis itu berjalan ke bangku Ziyu yang berada di tengah lurus dengan bangkunya tapi selisih 3 bangku. Gadis itu mengapit lengan kurus Ziyu.

"Ayo, Ziyu~ya" ujarnya lalu keduanya membungkuk bersama sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan, tidak lebih tepatnya Bomie yang menggandeng lengan Ziyu. Beberapa anak sempat menyapa Bomie yang termasuk anak yang Famous di sekolah dan menatap heran pada Ziyu. Hal itu membuat Ziyu semakin menunduk ketika retinanya menangkap beberapa anak yang saling berbisik sambil melirik padanya dan Bomie.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka begitu karena kekurang materi untuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Oh ya, namaku Lee Bomie." Ucap Bomje sambil tersenyum manis.

Lee Bomie, gadis bersurai hitam legam yang terlihat bercahaya dengan kulit kuning langsatnya yang membuat gadis tembem itu terlihat manis (Aigoo~). Sikapnya yg ramah dan easy going itu membuat siapa saja senang saat bersamanya.

Ruang Kesehatan

"Oh Bomie, ada apa? Hari ini bukan jadwalmu berjaga di sinikan?" Tanya seseorang yg bertugas di ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak, soo-ie. Aku mengantarkan temanku yang sepertinya butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya." Ujar Bomie yang menuntun Ziyu menuju kasur. Ziyu hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Apa dia mengalami stress atau depresi?" Tanya gadis bernama Chasoo sang penjaga ruang kesehatan hari ini.

"Entahlah, aku merasa khawatir akan hal ini." Jawabnya sambil menatap Ziyu yang diam menatap obrolan mereka.

"Hai! Aku Han Chasoo, apa kau merasakan sakit?" Tanyanya

'Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf merepotkan kalian' tulis Ziyu di notenya.

"Kau bis-Akhh Appo." Ucapan Chasoo berganti jadi pekikan kesakitan saat Bomie dengan senak jidat kecilnya mencubit perutnya dan melototinya dengan seram. Seketika nyalinya ciut.

"Maafkan aku Ziyu-ya.. aku kelepasan. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Chasoo menatap Ziyu memelas karena ia takut jika tak mendapat maaf dari Ziyu, dia akan mati ditangan Bomie.

'Kau tak perlu minta maaf, ini juga kesalahanku sendiri. Aku tak bisu.' Tulisnya

"Lalu kenapa kau tak berbicara?" Kali ini Bomie yang bicara

'Entahlah, aku tak ingin saja' setelah menulis itu keadaan menjadi hening. Ziyu yang baru sadar akan suatu hal semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada note kecilnya. Apa dia baru saja mengobrol dan membuka identitasnya dihadapan dua orang yang bahkan ia tak kenal dengan baik. Ada apa denganmu Ziyu.

"Aeh... hehehe. Ziyu minumlah ini, ini akan membuat pikiranmu tenang. Istirahatlah, kami akan menjagamu" Chasoo memberikan obat kepada Ziyu dan tersenyum manis. Ziyu hanya mengangguk sekilas menatapi obat lalu Chasoo dan Bomie bergantian.

'Apa aku bisa memiliki teman? Apa aku boleh? Apa aku bisa percaya pada kalian? Ya Tuhan jika aku boleh memiliki teman. Aku ingin memiliki teman seperti mereka yang dengan mudah saling berbagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain.' Iner Ziyu yang mulai mengantuk sambil menatap Chasoo dan Bomie sebelum menutup matanya.

.

.

.

()

Satu hari sebelum pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, Chanyeol mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Ia pernah berjanji pada Luhan akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, namun karena kejadin malam itu, ia lupa akan janjinya. Setelah kejadian itu ia menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol adalah Bisnis Man, ia membuka restoran masakan yang sudah mencabang dimana-mana. Ia jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih sering tinggal di apartemennya. Dan saat ia mengetahui tanggal pernikahan adiknya, ia langsung teringat akan janjinya dan mengajak Luhan untuk pergi dengannya.

Myeongdong

"Woah.. jadi ini pasar yang terkenal itu? Aah~ banyak sekali orang-orang disini. Omo, ada penjual ddeoboki, woah.. restoran mie dingin yang terkenal itu ternyata ada disini. Woah ada-bla bla bla" oceh Luhan setelah ia turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Mata coklatnya tak berhenti menatap binar kesegala arah dengan bibir yang tak berhenti mengoceh. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya bisa memperhatikan Luhan yang sangat bersemangat. Senyuman indah muncul diwajah Chanyeol, ia akan ikut senang bila Luhan senang. Tanpa ia sadari, moodnya selama ini dipegang oleh Luhan, emosinya tak teratur karena Luhan. Semua karenanya, haha.

"Luhan, jangan berlari. Toko-toko itu takkan berjalan kemanapun. Jadi tak usah berlari." Chanyeol memperingatkan Luhan. Ia sedikit meringis saat melihat Luhan ditabraki oleh orang-orang. Dengan cepat ia menarik Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan satu tangan.

"Cha-chan? " Luhan merasa wajahnya memerah saat ini. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berlari, kenapa kau bandel sekali. Heh, rusa nakal."

"A-aku tak nakal"

"Sudahlah, ayo. Kau mau kemana terlebih dahulu? Dan jangan lepaskan genggamanku" Chanyeol memperingati Luhan yang hendak melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari tangannya. Selama ini ia sangat ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya kemanapun. Tapi- ahh.. sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi, jalani apa yang ada didepan mata.

.

Mereka telah berputar-putar dan mengunjungi semua tempat disana, tak lupa mencicipi makanan-makanan yang tersedia. Luhan terlihat sangat senang begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke tempat parkir, namun bukan masuk ke mobil mereka justru melewatinya dan masuk ke kawasan Taman.

"Chan, kenapa kita kesini? Mobilnya itu, kita mau apa kesini?" Luhan dibuat terheran-heran saat melihat Taman yang penuh dengan pasangan kekasih. Chanyeol mendudukannya disalah satu bangku Taman, dan Chanyeol sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki dihdapan Luhan yang terlihat kaget.

"Cha-Chan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyanya saat Chanyeol telah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Saat kau dibawa Appa kerumah kami?" Tanyanya sambil menatap jemari Luhan. Karena tak mendapat jawaban ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau saat itu terlihat kebingungan dan ketakutan, melihat itu membuatku memantapkan hatiku untuk melindungimu, karena bagiku senyumanmu adalah semangatku_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya

"Hingga kita tumbuh dari masa anak-anak ke remaja lalu dewasa, aku selalu menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang aku rasakan padamu berbeda dan lebih kuat. Rasa ingin melindungimu berubah menjadi rasa sayang dan berubah laagi menjadi rasa yang lebih kuat, yaitu Cinta. Aku merasakan bahwa rasa ini telah mengikatku sejak kita remaja, namun aku salah ternyata rasa ini telah b mengejarku bahkan saat awal kita bertemu. Saat dimana aku memelukmu erat dengan kedua tanganku._" Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang hanya bisa terkejut dengan ucapanya. Ia tak menyangka hal ini terjadi.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Luhan, aku_" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menatap Luhan lembut sebelum kalimat itu terucapkan.

"Aku_ mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap Luhan. Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol, namun dengan cepat ia tersadar dan menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini, Chanyeol-a. Ini salah." Luhan tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia terlalu takut untuk itu.

"Han, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Tak usah pikirkan apapun, aku akan menjagamu. Jika kau mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku, kau tak perlu menikah dengannya. Aku akan menikahimu walau tanpa restu, aku akan menjagamu setiap saat dengan penuh Kasih sayang, aku bisa_PLAKK" Luhan menampar Chanyeol. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Chan, sadarlah ini salah" Luhan menatap Chanyeol sendu, sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hanya bisa memegang daerah tamparan Luhan. Tak lama kemudian pria jangkung itu tergelak pilu.

"Heh, salah? Apa yang salah Luhan? Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, bukan? Apa yang salah, katakan saja lalu kita pergi bersama memulai hidup baru berdua."

"Tidak bisa.. tidak."

"Apa yang tidak bisa? Kenapa kau menolak Lu? Katakan padaku kenapa?"

"A-aku akan menikah dengan Sehun" Luhan mencicit sambil menunduk.

"Jangan gunakan alasan itu dihadapanku." Chanyeol yang telah berdiri itu membentak Luhan yang semakin terlihat ketakutan karena ulahnya. Kau melakukan hal yang salah Chanyeol-a.

"A-apa kau.. kau menyukai Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap penuh selidik pada Luhan yang diam menatap jemarinya.

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun dari Luhan. Wanita itu semakin tertunduk saat mendengar Chanyeol berteriak frustasi sambil menangis. Luhan terkejut dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar isakan dari pria dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang begitu frustasi menarik kuat rambutnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Begitu menusuk hati kecilnya melihat orang yang selalu tersenyum itu begitu tertekan. Dengan keyakinan Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk memilih diantara kalian berdua, aku tetap tak bisa. Kau dan Sehun sama-sama berarti bagiku. Jangan memintaku untuk memilih." Luhan memeluk punggung tegap namun gemetar itu. Cukup hanya dia yang memendam semuanya, ia tak mau Chanyeol semakin tertekan. Ini lebih baik, pikir Luhan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang begitu egois menginginkanmu. Tapi_ tak bisakah?" Chanyeol berbalik dan memegang kedua pundak kecil Luhan. Mata sembabnya ia arahkan ke mata Luhan yang sama sembabnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." Luhan menatap Chanyeol, tangan rampingnya mengelus air mata di pipi pemuda jangkung itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku_aku tunggu kau dimobil." Chanyeol berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Begini lebih baik"

Tes.. tes..

Air mata jatuh membasahi tanah yang Luhan pijak. Ia berjalan mundur dan terduduk kembali di bangku Taman. Tangisnya pecah mengingat kejadian ini. Sungguh dilubuk hatinya ia terluka begitu dalam melihat orang yang ia sayangi putus asa dan frustasi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, hidup mereka telah ditentukan dan ini jalan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Jika waktu bisa diputar, aku pasti akan memilihmu bagaimanapun caranya. Aku pasti akan mempertahankanmu bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak akan mebiarkan siapapun bersamamu kecuali aku. Jika aku bisa aku ingin melakukan itu karna aku_ mencintaimu. Sama seperti kau yang mencintaiku saat kita pertama bertemu. Tidakkah kita terlihat berjodoh? Tapi kenapa Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain atas Cinta kita. Aku harus menikah dengan adikmu, dan kau akan segera dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Begitu menyakitkan tapi ini nyata. Biarkan aku memndam rasa sakitku sendiri. Aku tak mau menambah bebanmu, lebih baik seperti ini. Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu." Batin Luhan mengoceh tanpa sebab, dan pemilik tubuh hanya dapat menatapi Bulan Purnama yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dibalik awan dilangit hitam yang gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

()

Tak terasa waktu telah cepat berputar. Tanggal Bulan tahun terus berganti. Seperti saat ini, sekarang adalah pengambian raport untuk kenaikan kelas. Yey, semua anak sedang dihadapkan oleh hasil dari pembelajaran mereka selama 1 tahun ini. Gugup dan takut melingkupi beberapa anak, dan ada juga anak yang santai.

Tae Oh dan Haowen sedang berjalan menuju gerbang dan berniat menunggu orangtua mereka datang. Eum, maksudku mereka menunggu kedatangan ibu Tae Oh yang akan mengambil raport mereka. Ya, sejak kecil keluarga Tae Oh lah yang selalu membantu Haowen. Seperti kumpul wali murid, pengambilan raport, dsb. Jangan tanyakan dimana si ayah Sehun yang workaholic itu, ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada duduk menunggu panggilan sambil bercengkrama dengan wali murid lain. Not My Style akan keluar sebagai jawabnnya. Dan disinilah bagaimana Haowen dan Tae Oh selalu bersama kemana-mana.

"Eomma!" Panggil Tae Oh sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ibunya yang baru keluar dari mobil ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin juga datang, karena biasanya ia yang akan mengambil raport Tae Oh dan istrinya akan mengambil raport Haowen. Oh ya, entah apa yang dilakukan Kim Jongin untuk membuat semua guru tidak mempertanyakan perihal orangtua Haowen. Apakah Kim Jongin alias Kai itu kenal baik dengan Kim Jongdae alias Chen yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Atau mereka punya ikatan darah. Who knows?

"Tae Oh.. Haowen. Kalian disini, ayo. Dimana kelas kalian?" Ibu satu anak itu mengelus surai anaknya dan anak angkatnya. Ia telah menganggap Haowen seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia sama-sama menyayangi kedua anak berbeda warna kulit ini. Sekilas ia merasa melihat Sehun dan Jongin saat mereka masih sekolah. Hahh.. benar jiplakan yang begitu Indah.

"Ibu masuk saja kedalam, kami tunggu diluar. Masih ada yang harus kami kerjakan." Tae Oh berujar sambil menatap ibunya yang -ekhm- pendek.

"Baiklah, lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan." Kyungso tersenyum manis menatap kedua anaknya. Tae Oh telah pergi lebih dulu. Haowen tetap diam dan menatap lantai, ia ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada bibi kesayangannya itu.

"Katakan saja, haoweni." Kyungsoo menatap lembut anak dari sahabatnya dulu. Haowen begitu mirip dengan Sehun, hanya saja ada sedikit yang berbeda diantara mereka, entah apa itu tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Te-terimakasih bibi kyung, kau selalu baik padaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membalas kebaikan hatimu. Aku ing-" ucapan Haowen terpotong karena sebuah pelukan hangat yang dia dapat.

"Kau ingin membalas kebaikanku kan? Kalau begitu kau harus bahagia, walu itu tanpa dia. Kejarlah apapun yang kau inginkan dan kau anggap bisa membuatmu bahagia. Dengan begitu kau sudah memenuhi kotak untuk membalas kebaikanku. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Haowen yang terasa tirus.

"pasti, bi. Terimakasih." Haowen tersenyum manis lalu pergi menuju tempat yang ia dan Tae Oh tuju.

"Begitu miris melihat mu seperti ini haowen-i."

Kyungsoo jelas masih ingat kejadian dimana pertama kali Jongin datang sambil membawa Haowen ke kliniknya. Tubuhnya penuh lebam dan luka dimana-mana. Dengan menangis ia mengobati anak itu yang terus-terusan meringis sakit sambil menangis. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo memberinya bius agar ia tenang dan lebih mudah mengobati lukanya. Setelah ia mengobati Haowen ia menghampiri Jongin meminta penjelasan.

( sekilas)

"Aku tak tahu yang terjadi, tapi Haowen menelponku. Ia mengatakan 'sakit-paman - tolong - rumah' dengan suara serak dan tagisan. Aku awalnya bingung dengan ucapannya, sambil mengucap 'sakit dan rumah' berulang ulang dengan segera aku kerumah Sehun. Dan aku menemukannya tergeletak di samping meja telepon dekat pintu apartemen." Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya, jasnya sudah ia tanggalkan dan dasinya melonggar kemeja yang ada beberapa bercak darah membuatnya meringis mengingat kejadian hai ini. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya shock mendengar cerita Jongin. Ini keterlaluan.

"Aku yakin yang melakukan semua ini adalah Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa sekejam itu pada putranya. Dan dimana Luhan saat anaknya disiksa seperti ini." Kyungsoo menggeram marah pada pasangan dua anak itu.

"Mereka pisah rumah, mereka bertengkar hebat dan Sehun mengusir Luhan. Sehun tak membiarkan Luhan membawa Haowen. Dan aku merasa Haowen dia jadikan pelampiasan" Jongin menatap istrinya yang masih terlihat geram tapi mulai menenang.

"Apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar hingga seperti itu?"

"Orang ketiga, mantan kekasih Sehun. Jung Krystall."

"Wanita ular itu masih hidup?"

"Faktanya, ya. Dia masih hidup."

"Astaga.."

( kambek)

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya wali kelas, ibu atas nama siapa?" Tanya wali kelas pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ibu Tae Oh, saya juga wali dari Oh Haowen. Karena ayahnya tak bisa datang hati ini, mohon pengertiannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, apa ada hal yang begitu penting hingga membuat orangtua dari Oh Haowen tak bisa hadir saat ini?" Tanya guru itu dengan nada sedikit menyindir dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Ya, sangat penting hingga membuat beliau tidak bisa hadir. Jadi anda bisa memberikannya pada saya, saya walinya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum palsu. Sabarlah Kyung~.

"Ada hubungan apa ada dengan keluarga Haowen hingga mereka mempercayakan anda sebagai wali? Dicatatan yang saya dapat Haowen memiliki orangtua yang lengkap bahkan memiliki adik yang masih menampakan kaki didunia. Mengapa anda begitu ingin menjadi walinya?" Guru baru itu terus saja mencecoki Kyungsok dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Dan apa yang membuat anda begitu ingin tahu dengan kisah keluarga Haowen. Ini masalah pribadi dan anda bukan termasuk dalam keluargannya, mengapa anda begitu ikut campur. Bukankah itu tak sopan. Sebagai guru seharusnya mengerti jika ada wali berarti orangtua tak dapat hadir, apakah guru baru seperti anda tak memiliki sopan santun?" Kyung ikut menyindir guru baru itu dengan sinis.

"Oh benarkah? Haha.. maafkan saya kalau begitu. Tapi maaf, karena ini adalah kenaikan ke kelas 12 jadi saya perlu bicara langsung pada orangtuanya secara langsung. Jadi ini raport anak anda dan terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Mohon pengertiannya wali murid yang lain masih banyak yang menunggu raport anak mereka masing-masing." Guru itu menunjuk pintu keluar dengan kelima jarinya sok sopan. Dengan hati dongkol Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas itu dan sesampainya diluar ia berjalan asal lalu berhenti.

"AAARGGGHH!... Dasar jalang. Mentang-mentang guru baru ia bisa seenaknya. Tunggu saja sampai Jongdae memotong gajimu selama 5 Bulan atau sampai hati aku bisa membuatmu di pecat. Haaahhh!" Kyungsoo sangat-sangat ingin mengumpat lebih banyak tapi ia mulai sadar saat beberapa orang melihatnya. Ia yang malu melirik sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap "maafkan aku.. ".

Ia mulai berjalan hendak menemui Jongdae di ruangannya, namun mata belonya menangkap seorang wanita yang berjalan pelan setelah keluar dari kelas dan membuka raport yang diduga milik anaknya itu. Dengan kecepatan kilat Kyungsoo berlari mendekati sosok itu, ia takut jika ia lambat akan kehilangan sosok itu lagi. Tidak, tidak lagi.

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Kepala bersurai coklat itu terangkat perlahan saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia clingak-clinguk mencari orang yang memanggilnya itu. Sesaat ia berbalik tubuhnya ditabrak oleh tubuh lain yang memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Luhan" Wanita itu memeluk Luhan sambil menangis, sungguh air matanya tak bisa ia bendung saat matanya melihat Luhan. Ia begitu merindukan wanita satu ini.

"Kyung-kyungsoo? Ini kau? Sungguh? Kyu-kyungsoo?" Luhan menatap Kyungsok yang juga menatapny. Seperti di drama-drama, keduanya saling berpelukan dan menangis haru. Sungguh ironi sekali.

"Han.. kau semakin kurus? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku baik, sangat baik. Dan kau terlihat berisi sekarang Kyung. Aku senang melihatmu. Bagaimana Jongin? Dan anak tampanmu itu?" Tanya Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Mereka berdua baik, dan bilang saja kalau aku gendut. Salahkan Jongin dengan Hormon Testosteronnya yang selalu membludak dan kepala batunya yang membuatku terpaksa hamil karena ia tak menggunakan pengaman." Ujar Kyungsok vulgar. Auts.. sejak kapan wanita yang polos ini jadi mesum dan bicara vulgar seperti ini? Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Husst.. Kyung ucapanmu." Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang malah nge-pout dihadapannya. sepertinya calon bayi mereka begitu sensitif.

"Ibu?" Panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Luhan. Kyungsoo melihat Tae Oh berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Mau tak mau Luhan ikut berbalik.

"Bi-bibi Luhan?" Tae Oh yang terkejut hanya bisa mlongo ditempat. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan bibi cantiknya. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Omo! Tae Oh -ya.. kau sudah besar sekarang." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengelus surai Tae Oh.

"Bi-bibi.. bibi" Tae Oh masih terbata-bata menatap Luhan sambil mlongo. Luhan dibuat tersenyum karena tingkah Tae Oh. Mata indahnya menangkap anaknya yang menatapnya.

"Ziyu? Kenapa kau ada disana? Kemari sayang.." Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Ziyu berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Gadisnya itu tak berani menatap Tae Oh, dan itu membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Ka-kau Ziyu? Jadi kau Ziyu?" Tae oh ada apa denganmu, kau begitu terkejutnya melihat kedua orang itu.

"Kau mengenal Ziyu, Tae?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada anaknya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Ziyu adalah gadis, tapi ia tak menyangka Ziyu akan menunjukan dirinya yang asli. Ternyata setelah keluar dari rumah itu kehidupan gadis itu jadi lebih baik.

"Aku pernah menabraknya waktu penerimaan murid baru. Tapi karna aku tak tahu siapa namanya jadi aku tak tahu kalau ia adalah Ziyu." Tae Oh berujar sambil menatap Ziyu yang sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Hingga tak lama kakinya berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Ziyu! Kau mau kemana?" Luhan yang kaget melihat Ziyu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Kyungsoo dan Tae Oh langsung mencekal tangannya saat Ziyu melewatinya. Ziyu menatap Luhan sebentar lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat. Ia memberikannya lalu tersenyum manis sebelum kembali berlari. Luhan terkejut melihat anaknya yang tersenyum manis. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman itu lagi hingga membuat hatinya menghangat. Dibacanya tulisan anak tercintanya itu.

'Aku akan menemui seseorang , eomma bicara saja dengan teman eomma'

.

.

.

.

Ziyu terus berlari, ia tahu ia akan kemana. Tujuannya hanya satu, Ruang Dance. Itu tempat dimana kakaknya berada selama ini. Ya, setelah ia mengetahui kakaknya ia selalu mencari dan mengikuti setiap langkah Kakaknya. Ia terkesan seperti stalker, dan beberapa kali Kakaknya itu hampir memergokinya. Tapi sekarang, dengan kesungguhan hati ia akan membuka jati dirinya dihadapan Kakaknya.

Ia berdiri didepan ruang dance, ia melihat kedalam dari jendela disana. Hanya ada kakaknya seorang diri. Ini kesempatannya untuk-. Seketika gadis itu terduduk saat ketahuan mengintip oleh Kakaknya. Tidak, seharusnya ia berdiri dan masuk. Tidak, ia belum cukup berani. Tapi jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi, ia tak mau menunggu lagi. Dengan mantap Ziyu berdiri lalu berbalik. Jantungnya seketika berdetak lebih kencang lagi saat Kakaknya itu telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini menguntitiku? Apa maksudmu melakukan itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kakaknya itu menatapnya tajam, seketika ia teringat ayahnya. Tidak jangan sekarang.

"Jawab aku, siapa kau sebenarnya. Kenapa kau terus membuntutiku?" Haowen semakin memojokkannya denga tatapannya. Pernafasan Ziyu mulai tak teratur, sekelebatan kejadian malam itu kembali terputar dikepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" Kakaknya tak berhenti bicara. Ziyu mulai gemetar sekarang, jangan-jangan sekarang kumohon, iner Ziyu.

"Dasar tidak berguna" Kakaknya itu menatap Ziyu yang juga menatapnya terkejut. Lalu Kakaknya itu berbalik. Tidak, ini kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamanya lagi. Tidak akan kulepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Hyu-hyu-hyung!.. Haowen Hyung" seketika Kakaknya itu berhenti berjalan ia membeku ditempat.

"Ha-haowen.. hyu-hyung.. ini aku.. Ziyu, adikmu. Haowen Hyung, aku Ziyu" Ziyu berucap dengan terbata-bata. Ia melihat Haowen berbalik dan menatapnya terkejut. Senyum lega terhias diwajah Ziyu, namun itu hanya sementara saat tatapan Ziyu kembali tajam padanya. Ia takut kali ini, sungguh.

"Heh.. dari mana kau mengenal nama itu? Berani sekali kau berpura-pura menjadi adikku" Haowen berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Hyung.. sungguh ini aku Ziyu. Adikmu. Aku tak berbohong" Ziyu berusaha meyakinkan Haowen walaupun ia ketakutan dengan tatapan Haowen.

"Jika kau benar adikku, buktikan sekarang." Haowen menatap tajam Ziyu yang membulatkan matanya. Apa yang harus Ziyu lakukan untuk membuktikannya kepada Haowen. Tuhan, tolong Ziyu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyeyyyy... akhirnya Ziyu dan Haowen udah ketemu... Kyungsoo ama Luhan juga udah ketemu.. Sehun ama Luhan kapan ya? Gg tahu...

Maaf ya kalo Chapter ini absurd. Bom gg bisa mikir lebih dari ini.. kita tak mungkin trus bersama~ (mangap baper jadi nyanyi dah)

Apakah ini masih kurang panjang..? Apa kalian masih bingung cara bacanya? Kalau iya komen juseyo.. biar bom rubah2 lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Pada greget gg ama ChanLu? Hehe.. Bom aja pengen gigit pala pitaknya Cahyo gara2 dia mau bawa lari Lulu satu hari sebelum Lulu ama Hunhun nikah.. ahakahk..

Mangap nih sebelumnya bom nyempil jadi pemeran ama chasoo eonni. Kali2lah kita nyempil disini.. gg sering ko. Juga kita gg akan dapet pasangan walu pengen.. hiks

Udah deh.. bom cuma mau ngomong itu doang.. bom gg mau panjang2

Oh ya, bom punya epep baru di file bom, tapi masih sinopsis sih.. bom suka dengan ceritanya tapi belum bom tulis.

Pokoknya itu ceritanya seme2 EXO adalah utusan mata2 dari korea utara, mereka diberu tugas untuk memata-matai KorSel. Dan untuk menyembunyuikan identitasnya pemberi tugas mengirim mereka pada temannya di korsel yang memiliki agensi untuk debut artis dengan segala rahasia yang dijamin tersembunyi dengan aman.

Debutlah seme2 dengan nama EXO, setelah banyak waktu terlewatkan trio bangsadh terjebak kisah cinta dengan fans mereka si Trio Cecans, terjadilah polin in lop tapi cinta2an mereka di tolak .. lalu terjadi ini.. jadi itu.. jadi begono..

Kalo ada yang suka komen, bom ingin debutin itu epep.. tapi masih ragu ada yg suka ato gg.

Cahyo: bom, ramyon lu gosong ini.. ngobrol mulu..

Bom: andwe... oke.. kakak2 maksih sedia baca epep absurd bom. Sampai ketemu lain waktu

Seno: bom, ramyon lu gosong. Lu gg becus masak. Sini gua bikin ramyon ttang

Cahyo: lu bedua pegi dari ni dapur, biar gua masakin sojiji + bombay + red pepper with saus sambal .

Bom & seno : yehet.. Cahyo is de bess..


	6. Chapter 6

_Before.._

"Hyu-hyu-hyung!.. Haowen Hyung" seketika Kakaknya itu berhenti berjalan ia membeku ditempat.

"Ha-haowen.. hyu-hyung.. ini aku.. Ziyu, adikmu. Haowen Hyung, aku Ziyu" Ziyu berucap dengan terbata-bata. Ia melihat Haowen berbalik dan menatapnya terkejut. Senyum lega terhias diwajah Ziyu, namun itu hanya sementara saat tatapan Ziyu kembali tajam padanya. Ia takut kali ini, sungguh.

"Heh.. dari mana kau mengenal nama itu? Berani sekali kau berpura-pura menjadi adikku" Haowen berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Hyung.. sungguh ini aku Ziyu. Adikmu. Aku tak berbohong" Ziyu berusaha meyakinkan Haowen walaupun ia ketakutan dengan tatapan Haowen.

"Jika kau benar adikku, buktikan sekarang." Haowen menatap tajam Ziyu yang membulatkan matanya. Apa yang harus Ziyu lakukan untuk membuktikannya kepada Haowen. Tuhan, tolong Ziyu.

.

.

.

.

* You *

Ziyu diam seribu bahasa, bagaimana ia bisa membuat kakaknya percaya padanya. Haowen tak tahu apa-apa tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, lalu bagaimana caranya agar Haowen percaya. Apakah aku harus membawanya kehadapan ibu, tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan menolak dan akan dibenci olehnya. Aku tak mau dibenci oleh orang yang ku sayangi, cukup orang itu saja yang tak pernah menganggapku ada jangan Haowen. Lalu, bagaimana caranya.

"Kau tak tahu bukan? Percuma saja aku membuang waktuku disini untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu. Dasar tidak berguna" Haowen berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke ruang dance, namun sebelum kakinya masuk sepenuhnya ke ruangan itu ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Tangan yang gemetar namun terasa halus bahkan genggamannya tak cukup untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dengan rasa tak suka Haowen menengok dan menatap gadis yang menggenggam tangannya sambil menunduk menatapi tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya kau-"

"Bahkan kau masih memakainya, aku senang melihatnya" gadis itu masih terfokus pada tangan sang kakak yang kebingungan atas ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Haowen sungguh risih dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan arti dibalik ucapannya.

"Itu artinya kau masih mengingat dan menyayangiku" Ziyu menatap Haowen sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Haowen hanya diam menatapnya terkejut, namun rasa terkejutnya ia sembunyikan diwajah datarnya. Melihat Haowen yang hanya diam, Ziyu kembali berbicara.

"Ibu.. memberi kita sepasang gelang agar kita selalu bersama sepertinya dan orang itu. Ibu juga bilang jika kita melepas gelang ini, kita akan berpisah. Dan saat kejadian malam itu gelang milikku patah, dan karna keegoisan 'Orang Itu' kita harus berpisah. Dan faktanya gelang yang kita pakai adalah milik kedua orang tua kita dan semua berakhir setelah gelang milikku patah." Ziyu mengelus gelang pada pergelangan sang kakak. Nafas sang kakak terasa tercekat saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang diucapkan Ziyu.

Jelas ia sangat ingat semuanya gelang itu sampai kejadian itu. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu adiknya, ia begitu yakinnya hingga tubuhnya serasa melemas. Ingin hatinya memeluk sosok didepannya ini, tapi..

BRUUKK

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku.." otak dan hatinya berkata lain. Haowen menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar hingga membuat gadis dengan Netra seperti ibunya itu jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"ZIYU!" Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil nama adiknya dengan jelas, ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini, orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya, orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Orang itu ibunya, ibunya sedang memeluk gadis dihadapannya yang baru saja ia panggil 'Ziyu', menanyakan keadaannya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Tubuh Haowen gemetar hebat saat melihat wajah wanita yang masih saja cantik itu. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, kepalanya terasa berputar, air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hao? Kau tak apa?" Tae Oh menyentuh bahu Haowen yang bergetar dengan tatapan yang tak beralih dari sosok sang ibu yang menatapnya balik dengan raut terkejut.

"Haowen?" Panggil Luhan pada anak lelakinya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Tanpa sadar Luhan berjalan mendekati Haowen yang menunduk. Air mata keduanya tak bisa terbendung lagi, saling menetes membasahi pipi masing-masing.

"Haow-ie? Sayang?" Luhan menyentuh pipi tirus sang anak dan mengangkatnya. Menatap betapa tirus pipi anak sulungnya. Haowen menatap Luhan penuh dengan rasa rindu.

"I-ibu.. (cup) haha... ibu" Haowen tertawa pilu sambil mencium telapak tangan sang ibu yang mengelus pipinya. Ia genggam erat tangan ibunya dan berharap hal ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi di siang bolong.

"Ya sayang.. ini ibu." Luhan mengelus sayang surai hitam Haowen lalu memeluknya sayang. Pelukan hangat yang membuat nyaman. Hati kecilnya begitu bahagia bisa melihat Haowen setelah sekian lama. Memeluk bahu lebar anaknya yang semakin terasa aura seorang pria, hampir menyerupai 'orang Itu'.

"Hiks.. bogoshipo " Haowen memeluk erat Luhan hingga Luhan merasa terangkat karna tingginya yang hanya sebatas pundak Haowen saja. Ingin rasanya ia menangis keras namun yang keluar justru tangis yang diselingi tawa bahagia saat mendengar Haowen menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia elus surai kehitaman anaknya dan mengelus punggungnya berharap dengan begini ia bisa tenang.

"Ohh.. astaga, kenapa kalian dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku sendiri di_. Oh, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan perut buncit yang baru saja datang.

"Kau ketinggalan banyak hal ibu" balas Tae Oh yang melihat ibunya berjalan mendekatnya lalu mengapit lengannya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat ibu dan anak itu saling berpeluk dan menangis haru. Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Ziyu masih sambil mengapit lengan anaknya, Tae Oh kaget karna merasa tertarik oleh sang ibu. Ia bisa melihat sang ibu mengelus surai coklat Ziyu yang ikut menangis dalam diamnya, namun senyuman manis itu tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya dan itu membuat pipi anak dari Kim Jongin itu memerah.

"Aku tau kau tertarik dengannya.. Wajahmu memperlihatkan segalanya, sayangku" bisik Kyungsoo pada anaknya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur malunya. Hahh... Inilah awal dari suatu cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" terlihat seorang pria yang menatap wanitanya yang dengan percaya dirinya tanpa adanya rasa bersalah.

"Ya, selama ini aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Rasa cintaku sudah Mati setelah orangtuamu menyingkirkanku dan membuangku ke Amerika. Kau menikahi wanita lain dan memiliki anak dengannya. Sedangkan aku disana sendirian menanggung calon anakmu yang tak pernah kau inginkan." Ucap Wanita berambut pirang dengan nama Soojung/Krystal.

"K-kau mengandung anakku? Dimana dia? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang jika saat itu kau bilang kau hamil mungkin aku takkan menikah dengan wanita itu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini krys? " Sehun melotot tak percaya akan kebenaran-kebenaran yang terungkap dari bibir wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Anakmu? Hah.. Anakmu sudah Mati. Kau membiarkan kami terlantar di Negara orang tanpa sekalipun mencoba untuk mencari kami. Padahal dengan jelas kau tahu aku ada dimana saat itu. Tapi hatimu telah tertarik oleh wanita itu, kau fikir aku tak tahu kau mengatakan kata2 Cinta dan sayangmu padanya yang mengandung anakmu? Aku tahu segalanya. " Ucap Krystal tenang namun terselip kemaran dari suaranya.

"A-aku... Memang menyukainya tapi-"

"Rasa sukamu lebih besar untukknya daripada untukku. Kau memang tak menyadarinya, tapi dari caramu menggenggam tangannya saat di altar saat itu aku tahu, bahwa posisiku telah tergeser dari hatimu. Kau begitu bodohnya hingga mudah di bohongi" Wanita itu terus berucap sampai seseorang tiba diantara mereka dan mencium pipinya. Sehun terkejut bukan main saat melihat pria yang mencium pipi mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia hanya diam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Setelah kehilangan anakku, aku hampir saja menjadi gila dan aku kira aku akan mati juga. Namun, aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu bodoh untuk terus beharap bahwa kau akan kembali. Karena dia aku kembali bangkit dan menyusun rencana untuk mendekatimu kembali dan Gotcha.. Tak kusangka pria jenius sepertimu bisa masuk perangkap seperti ini. Dan ingatlah satu hal, aku tak pernah lagi mencintaimu aku hanya mencintai dia yang selalu ada untukku dan mencintaiku setulus hatinya. Dia musuhmu yang sebenarnya, pemimpin perusahaan yang mampu menghancurkanmu tanpa kau sadari, musuh dalam selimut hangatmu. Dia... Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering kau panggil dengan sebutan Kris, kami permisi. Ayo sayang" Kedua insan itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang melampiaskan amarahnya pada sebuah gelas hingga pecah setelah melihat seringai musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"BRESNGSEKK! " Pria bersurai hitam mengamuk menghancurkan restoran yang ia sewa hanya untuk wanita yang pernah ia cintai itu. Ia menyesal dan sangat marah, tapi ia tidak menyesal karna Krystal membohonginya bukan, ia menyesal karna telah menyadari bahwa ia telah membuang sebuah permata berkilau hanya untuk sebuah buah busuk. Semuanya hancur tak karuan, semua berantakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lu.. " Mulai merasa lelah ia keluar setelah membayar dan langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku jas mewahnya.

"Blokir semua akses yang di pegang oleh Krystal dan bawa kembali hotel dan pulau kita dan aku ingin kau buat teman kesayangan kita itu menelan mentah-mentah kejahatannya selama ini. Selama ini kita terlalu memanjakannya dengan saham-saham yang membuatnya gemuk. Hancurkan Kris tanpa ampun dan masukan dia kepenjara dengan bukti-bukti kejahatannya. Aku tak peduli lagi walau di adalah sepupuku, aku tak akan memberi dia kesempatan walau hanya untuk berdiri. Jika dia memiliki pegangan yang kuat, rebut pegangannya. Lakukan apa yang aku katakan, jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya." Sehun menyeringai seram auranya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merinding. Itulah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Haup.. Haup.. Haupp.. Glek glek glek (?)

"Hao.. Makan pelan-pelan, makanan itu takkan pergi kemanapun" Luhan menuang lagi air kedalam gelas Haowen yang sibuk makan. Ia alihkan pandangannya ada anak perempuannya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menatap tingkah kakaknya.

"Ma-hanan.. Ibuh.. Enaagh" Haowen mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya yang mengapit sumpit dan sendok.

"Telan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu sayang.. Nanti kau tersedak. " Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Haowen.

"Mahap ib- uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Haer"

"Ini.. Minumlah hyung. Ibu baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau bisa saja tersedak kau sudah melakukannya.. Hihihi" gadia itu terkekeh melihat kakaknya yang meminum airnya dengan ganas.

"Huahh... Leganya. Ziyu, aku tak suka cara bicaramu" Ucap Haowen dengan nada marah. Mendengar itu membuat Ziyu terbungkam dan menunduk. Ternyata kakaknya tak bisa menerima keadaannya.

"Kenapa kau terus-menerus memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung? Kauperempuan Ziyu.. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku Hyung. Panggil aku Oppa" Titah Haowen yang mulai merasa jengah dengan panggilan Ziyu padanya. Ziyu yang awalnya menatapnya terkejut kini mulai kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Tidak mau" Singkat padat dan jelas, mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuat Haowen dibuat mlongo. Bagaimana bisa adik lela-eum.. Perempuannya memanggilnya Hyung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau.. Hei, kau tak mungkinkan memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung. Itu memalukan, bisa-bisa semua mengira kau adalah lelaki seperti-eum.. Kau tau maksudkukan? " Haowen menatap adiknya dengan raut heran kebingungan.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melafalkan 'Hyung' saat memanggilmu. Dan jika kau perlu tau aku pernah menjadi seorang lelaki" Ziyu menjawab sambil mengapit kembali sumpitnya. Luhan tersenyum menatap anak perempuannya yang kembali berbicara. Semua ini karna Haowen, ia harus berterimakasih pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Astagah... Yu-i.. Itu dulu, sekarang kau sudah menjadi gadis cantik. " Ucapan Haowen yang blak-blakan itu membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah hangat.

"A-apa.. Hyung menerima aku yang seperti ini? " tanya Ziyu sambil menatapi sumpit ditangannya. Sungguh ia sangat takut bila Haowen terpaksa menerimanya, selama ini ia menunggu pertemuannya dan terungkapnya semua hal yang terjadi padanya tapi gadia itu ketakutan untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jelas saja aku menerimamu apa adanya adikku sayang. Mau kau lelaki, wanita atau Ban-ahh... Jangan sampai jika kau menjadi... Kau tau maksudku itu.. Hahh.. Intinya, aku akan tetap mencari,menyayangimu, dan menjagamu dan ibu selalu. " Haowen memberi tatapan penuh keyakinan ada Ziyu yang perlahan-lahan mulai tersenyum menatapnya.

"Gomawo, oppa" Ziyu tersenyum amat manis dihadapan Haowen yang juga tersenyum sambil mengelus surai adiknya itu.

"Ziyu, kau tahu ibu merasa sangat senang bahkan rasanya jantung ibu hampir berhenti berdetak saat kau kembali berbicara. Semua ini karnamu Haowen, terimakasih sayang. " Luhan ikut tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Jika selama ini ibu merasa sedih, jujur saja aku sangat ingin mengatakan banyak hal padamu tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. " Ziyu mengelus tangan sang ibu dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita rayakan berkumpulnya keluarga kita! " Haowen berteriak gaduh dan mengacungkan sumpitnya ke udara dan hal itu diikuti oleh Ziyu dan Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa bahagia. Ini yang sangat ia inginkan sejak dulu, terimakasih Tuhan engkau mengabulkan doa ibu yang kesepian ini.

"Nyonya, ada yang mencarimu" seorang pegawai menginterupsi acara makan ketiganya. Luhan mengernyit menatapi pegawainya.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian berbuat kesalahan? " tanya Luhan lembut namun menyaratkan tuduhan.

"T-tidak nyonya, pelanggan tersebut hanya memesan Green Tea lalu memaksa bertemu dengan anda" ujar sang pegawai itu sedikit takut karna tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang Bos.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Kembalilah bekerja" ujar Luhan.

"Saya permisi" Pegawai wanita itu undur diri dan berlalu. Saat ini Luhan dan kedua anaknya berada didalam rumah. Restoran milik Luhan itu berada dilantai satu, sedangkan rumah nya berada di lantai dua. Dibelakang restoran ada hamparan Taman yang Indah dan terawat, tidak besar memang tapi cukup untuk bersantai dan tempat makan disaat cuaca cerah seperti saat ini.

"Ibu akan kembali, kalian lanjutkan saja makannya. Ibu pergi dulu" Luhan mengecupi satu persatu kepala anaknya. Itu kebiasaannya sejak dulu dan akan dibalas ciuman dipipi oleh mereka berdua.

Luhan berjalan cepat sambil menerka-nerka siapakah orang yg mencarinya tersebut. Selama ini ia tak pernah dikunjungi siapapun karna ia selalu bersembunyi dari semua orang, dan kedatangan tamu sungguh membuatnya bingung. Kaki jenjangnya diarahkan menuju sebuah meja yang berada didekat pintu masuk. Teihat seorang wanita yang memunggunginya, wanita dengan rambut panjang dengan dress putih dan perut menonjol. Hahh... Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan ibu hamil. Oh, apakah ini Kyungsoo?

"Permisi, apa anda mencari saya? " Luhan berucap sopan sambil berdiri menatapi pelanggannya. Wanita itu menoleh menatapnya. Mata Luhan terbelalak menatap wanita itu, wanita yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya bersama Kyungsoo. Wanita yang paling dekat dengannya dari pada dengan si mata bulat.

"Hai.. Luhan. Sahabat tersayangku. Masih ingat dengaku? " Wanita itu tersenyum dengan eye smilenya yang amat manis. Garisan eyeliner yang sangat rapih dan lipstick peachnya yang terlihat menggoda. Dia adalah sahabat tersayangnya, Dia...

"Byun Baekhyun" Luhan masih dibuat cengo menatapnya.

"Hm.. Bukan lagi Byun, sayang. Namaku Oh Baekhyun, istri dari kakakmu Oh Chanyeol. Bisa kita bicara berdua? " Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menawarkan temat duduk kosong dihadapannya. Sedangkan Luhan masih terbengong ditempatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa wanita ini datang kemari dengan wajah... Sembab?.

TBC

Oke2... Aku tahu ini pendek.. Tapi ini cukup menguras tenaga. Hehe.. ㈳4㈳4㈳4 maap ya Bom gg bisa apdet cepet.. Banyak tugas.. Lagian bom gg bingung nyari waktu yg pas buat apdet. Dan ini dia...

Oh yaa.. Doain chapter selanjut fast update. Karna bom udah tinggal share.. Tapi masih males.

Oy oy.. Ipan udah muncul, Baekki juga udah muncul.. Kalo kalian mau tau bakkie disini kayag apa? Gg.. '-'. Oke.. '-'. Hehe..

Baekkie disini bom bikin persis kayag vcr nya yg crossdressing. Tapi tanpa abs yang ada buncit dan isi bebih... Ada yang mau tu siapa bebihnya? Request? Boleh ko.. Bom terima.

Please kritik dan sarannya.. Sayanghaeyo


	7. Chapter 7

*Bestfriend*

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Luhan-ah. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sahabat! " Ujar Baekhyun memasang senyum lebarnya hingga membuat kedua iris coklatnya tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata yang terhiasi oleh eyeliner hitam, sangat rapi. Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Luhaen~… Kenapa dengan teganya kau tak menemuiku selama ini?!. Apa kau melupakanku?! Hanya Kyungsoo yang datang padaku begitupun dia selalu mengomeliku. Padahal dia lebih muda dariku... menyebalkan. " Baekhyun kembali berbicara dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat marah, oh jangan lupakan pout imut andalannya ketika merajuk.

"Maaf, baek. Aku sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk mengabarimu aku tak sempat. Aku memikirkan anak-anakku. " Ujar Luhan tenang dengan penuh sesal. Lalu ia tersenyum mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Anak ya?!. Hehe... Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu... Apa kau mau mendengarkanku? " Tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Luhan, ia cukup sadar diri akan hal itu.

"Apapun untukmu baek-ah.. "

.

.

.

.

"Yu-i... " Telihat Haowen yangmenatap Ziyu penuh minat dengan berpangku tangan didagunya. Ia menatap adiknya yang masih makan sambil sesekali melirik padanya.

Gadis ini hanya diam dan menatap tepat di iris kakaknya yang memberikan senyum manisnya. Kenapa dia jadi teringat saat beberapa hari lalu dimana sang kakak yang bersikap dingin dan sinis terhadapnya. Terkesan aneh memang, sangat-sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan ibu lagi" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku merasa seperti lahir kembali, terasa bahagia bisa menatap wajah cantik ibu dan senyuman manis darimu. Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian berdua. "Haowen tersenyum manis menatapi Ziyu yang memandanginya dengan pandangan polosnya, namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" ujarnya lirih.

"Apa!? Kau bilang apa?! " Haowen berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Ziyu. Dasar anak jahil.

"A-ku senang mendengarnya" Oh lihatlah Hao, akibat perbuatanmu wajah gadis bersurai coklat itu memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Kenapa suaramu begitu lirih? Padahal saat kau kecil suaramu sangat jelek, cempreng dan melengking. Tapi... Hal itulah yang membuatku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, oppa" oho.. lihat wajah memerahnya. Sungguh manis.

"Apah?! I can't hear you... "

"A-aku juga merindukanmu! "

"APAHH?!"

"AKU JUGA MERINDUKANMU HAOWEN OPPA! ... Akhh! " karna merasa malu atas ucapannya dan karena ia telah berteriak dihadapan kakaknya, Ziyu menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau berteriak begitu keras. Ibu pasti mendengarnya, dan akan segera kesini lalu memarahimu karna mengganggu kenyamanan restoran" anak jahil satu ini masih saja melanjutkan acara 'menggoda adik tersayang' nya itu. Dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah merah adiknya.

"A-apa benar? A-pa y-yang ha-harus aku la-lakukan? Ap-apakah ii-ibu akan ma-marah ?" gadis itu mengintip Haowen dibalik kedua telapak tangannya yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"tentu saja, bukankah ibu paling benci hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit?. Suaramu barusan benar-benar keras dan memekakan telinga. Aku rasa aku akan tuli sebentar lagi. " Berhenti menggodanya Hao, lihat.. dia hampir menangis karenamu.

"Mpfftt... Hahahahaha... " baiklah ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah panik dan hampir menangis milik adiknya itu. Senang sekali bisa menggoda adikmu, heh...

"Lihat wajahmu itu.. Hahahaha... Sangat lucu.. Hahahaha.. "

"Menyebalkan"

"Hahahahaha- Ashh.. " Haowen tertawa hingga tak sadar ia bersandar pada punggung kursi, dan hal itu membuat suatu kepanikan pada diri Ziyu saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang meringis kesakitan setelah tertawa kencang.

"A-ada apa? " ia bertanya khawatir menatap Haowen yang mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Ti-tidak" mengelak, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Tak mungkin ia memberitahukan semuanya pada adik dan ibunya. Mereka pasti akan khawatir.

"Coba kulihat-" tapi sifat peka Ziyu muncul disaat yang tepat. Dengan berani ia berjalan mendekati tempat duduk kakaknya.

"Tidak usah "

"Lihat- Astaga... Da-darah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? " tanya Luhan paksa karena sejak tadi Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Apakah anak-anakmu ada disini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang dapat dia lihat dari sudut duduknya. "Dimana mereka?"

"mereka ada diruanganku, kau mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh harap. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah sendu kembali. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran ibu hamil itu.

"tentu, sebentar_" Luhan yang telah bangkit dari duduknya terpaksa kembali duduk manis dibangkunya karena tarikan dari sahabatnya.

"akh.. tidak nanti saja. A-aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan-akhh"

"Apa ini baek? ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun berteriak setelah merasakan cengkraman kuat pada kedua tangannya yang tadi memegang legan Luhan untuk mencegahnya pergi. Apakah harus terbongkar secepat ini?.

"i-ini bu-bukan a-apa lu... hanya luka biasa."

Ya, luka. jika kau melihat Baekhyun saat ini seperti hanya menggunakan dres putih biasa berlengan pendek, namun jika kau perhatikan baik-baik ibu hamil itu menggunakan stoking putih (sama dengan warna kulitnya) pada tangan dan kakinya. Itu semua semata-mata untuk menyembunyikan luka itu. Luka yang akan sulit hilang dan akan berbekas kehitaman.

"Apa kau kira aku bodoh, hah! Aku tahu luka apa itu.. bagaimana bisa kau kembali melakukan hal ini? dan disaat kau hamil? Apa Kau sudah gilla Baek!?" Luhan menarik keatas stoking pada tangan Baekhyun dan menatapi luka sayatan pada tangan sahabatnya itu. Sungguh itu sangat banyak dan bertumpuk satu sama lain.

"A-aku tidak_" Baelhyun hanya mampu mengelak saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah bercampur sedih. Itu menyakitinya sungguh.

"Ada apa? katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. kenapa kau melakukan hal ini lagi? Apa yang membuatmu hingga seperti ini?"

Ia tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun melebihi Kyungsoo, karena ia telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak mereka kecil. Baekhyun mengalami penyakit psikis self injury atau kecanduan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Entah bagaimana korban self injury dapat merasakan nikmat bahkan kebahagiaan setelah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ini lebih menyeramkan daripada kecanduan Narkotika. Karena bisa saja ia memotong urat nadinya jika ia begitu tertekannya atau depreai berat. Mengerikan.

"Maaf, aku mengingkari janjiku"

"B-baek? Apa s-semua ini? Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah sembuh? Tapi kenapa? Apa ada hal yang menggangu pikiranmu? Katakan padaku, aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku"

Luhan tak pernah bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa sendirian. Karna Baekhyun sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk terluka. Dan Luhan telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol_" Bibir mungil itu berhenti bicara dan lebih memilih meremat tangannya kuat.

"Chanyeol menyakitimu!?" Oke, siapapun itu walau dia Chanyeol sekalipun ia takkan segan-segan jika menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Tidak!, dia baik. Hanya saja aku yang tak mengerti" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah menatap kedua tangannya yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka.

"Berhenti tersenyum palsu seperti itu Baekhyun. Aku tak menyukai ini, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya" Luhan hampir saja memukul meja jika saja ia tak ingat masih berada di restoran.

"Hehe... Dulu aku memang sudah dinyatakan sembuh secara psikis. Dan aku percaya, aku baik-baik saja saat menggenggam pisau maupun silet. Tapi setelah hari itu terjadi... Aku tak bisa lagi berpikir waras saat melihat pisau. Aku... Aku begitu menginginkannya seperti dulu. Menyayat tanganku hingga dahagaku terpuaskan. "

"Ke-kejadian apa yang kau maksud"

Dahi Luhan berkerut saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Kejadian? Kejadian apa yang gadis itu maksudkan.

"Dua bulan pernikahan kami, dia masih tersenyum padaku. Walau aku tahu itu hanya sebuah senyuman palsu. Aku bahagia, A-aku bisa merasakan desiran hangat memeluk tubuhku setiap ia menatap dan tersenyum padaku bahkan ia juga menyentuhku walau aku rasa ia terpaksa, tapi saat itu aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang ingin ia bagi padaku. Tapi setelah ia mengetahui kebenarannya, ia mulai menjauh perlahan-lahan. Dia memandangku sinis seakan-akan aku adalah penyakit menular yang sangat menjijikan. Kau telah memiliki 2 putra, sedangkan aku? Haha!.. Memandang wajahku saja dia ragu, apalagi menyentuhku. Memang, aku pernah hampir memiliki anak. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus meninggalkanku karena kebodohanku sendiri. Ini memang bukan anak pertamaku tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Cukup sekali aku kehilangannya, sekarang tidak lagi."

Ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan reaksi dari sahabatnya itu. Senyum tipis muncul diwajah cantiknya lalu ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Seminggu setelah itu aku mencoba bicara padanya, aku tak tahan dengan perang dinginnya kepadaku. Aku mencoba bertanya padanya, namun yang kudapatkan hanya tatapan sinis dan dia mulai menghindariku. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian ia merasa jengah dan muak padaku yang selalu bertanya padanya setiaphari setiap waktu bahkan aku selalu mengekorinya kemanapun dia pergi hinga pada titik puncaknya dan dia mengatakan aku perusak hubungan, bodoh, pengkhianat dan juga pembawa sial. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku telah merusak hubungannya dengan seseorang, kebodohanku hingga membuat gadis yang dicintainya rela berkorban hanya untukku, aku berkhianat karena seseorang itu adalah salah satu dari sahabatku, dan aku pembawa sial karna ku dia harus kehilangan orang itu dan menikah denganku. Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah orang itu adalah kau Luhan"

Mata penuh binar milik Luhan berubah jadi sendu. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Semua ini salahnya, jika saja waktu dapat diputar kembali ia takkan menerima bujukan kedua orangtua angkatnya dan hidup seorang diri tanpa bayang-bayang percintaan rumit seperti ini. Menyeselkah ia..

"Maaf"

"Aku membenci hidupku. Kenapa dari banyaknya orang yang ada dibumi ini, tak ada yang ingin mencintai dan menyayangiku dengan tulus" Setitik air mata mengalir jatuh pada kedua pipi tembam wanita cantik itu. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan tangis yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa begitu terlukanya ia.

"Baek... Perlu kau tahu.. Aku tak menyukai Chanyeol. " Luhan mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif dan tenang menghadapi Baekhyun saat ini. Ia harus terlihat tegar dihadapan wanita ini.

"Kau memang tak menyukainya sekarang, tapi dulu kau pernah. "

"Baek.. "

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa melepaskannya untukmu. Aku sudah mendapatkan anakku. Aku hanya ingin berbahagia dengan anakku saja. Tak apa-apa walau tak bersamanya, sekarang aku akan bahagia bersama dengan anakku."

Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan tegak. Pungung tangannya Dengan kasar menghapus air matanya. Tidak, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ia pasti bisa, tak apa walau tak bersama dengan cintanya. Sekarang ada anaknya yang akan slalu menemaninya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun..

"Apa kau sedang mabuk? Atau kepalamu baru saja terbentur benda keras?. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu, Ha!"

"CUKUP LU!"

Mendengar Ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan emosi. Ia benar-benar merasa frustasi dan tak habis pikir akan sahabatnya ini. 'Oh Tuhan, aku merelakan segalanya dan selalu berdoa kepada-Mu hanya untuk kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitarku. Baik mereka mengenalku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia. Tapi mengapa begitu sulit bagi Baekhyun. Mengapa Kau mempersulitnya.' batin Luhan berteriak keras. Air matanya tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Ia hanya ingin hidup nyaman dan bahagia bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Lu~.. Aku tak mau hubungan kita terhenti disini hanya karna kebodohanku sendiri. Aku akan relakan apapun untukmu asal kau bahagia. Tak apa walau aku harus tersakiti. Aku ingin ka_"

PLAK

Suara tamparan keras itu membuat beberapa orang meihat kearah mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi diantara kedua wanita cantik itu. Maafkan Luhan jika harus menamparmu lagi Baek. Tapi dia melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku Byun. Kau!, adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengerti diriku begitu juga aku padamu. Kau tau aku tak pernah suka kau menangis ataupun tersakiti. Entah itu olehmu atau aku atau oranglain, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun. Jadi berhenti mengatakan kau akan mengalah untukku. Dia bukan milikku lagi, dia telah jadi milikmu secara sah dimata hukum. Dia bukan lagi tanggung jawabku tapi dia adalah tanggung jawabmu."

Mata dengan binar indah milikknya menatap Baekhyun tajam. Jika saja tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin Baekhyun telah tergeletak tak berdaya karenanya.

"Kau adalah wanita yang cantik baek. Semua wanita berhak bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Begitu pula dengamu, kau harus bahagia. Karena aku adalah ibu perimu yang akan membantumu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku akan merubahmu menjadi seorang putri agar kau bahagia. Ini hakmu... jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. " Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Air matanya menetes manatap wajah Baekhyun yang juga menangis menatapnya.

"Kau tahu baek.. saat kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri itu juga menyakitiku. "

"Lu... Apa aku bisa bahagia? "

"tentu Baeki sayang. Kau harus bahagia. "

"A-aku ingin bahagia lu.. hiks. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai Baekhyun bukan sebagai orang lain. "

"Ya, Aku tahu dan kau harus bahagia. Harus. "

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis meraung-raung didadanya. Ia akan terus mengelus kepala bersurai coklat itu walau ia harus merasakan kaku pada tangannya ia tak peduli. Ia akan selalu ada untuk sahabat cantiknya ini. Mata Luhan menatap tajam pada seorang pria yang berdiri terdiam di dekat pintu masuk sedari tadi. Pria dengan jas kantornya itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut.

'Kau lihatkan begitu rapuhnya dia... Chan? '

Ya, itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia mendengar semua, segala hal yang mereka katakan walau tak dari awal tapi ia dapat menangkap inti dari pembicaraan kedua wanita itu. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan syok bercampur penyelasan atau kekecewaan. Sungguh ia merasa kesal entah pada siapa. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengunjungi Luhan saja, namun akhirnya ia justru dihadapkan dengan kenyataan sepahit ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Oh Tuhan bantulah hambamu ini ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang dan hanya menatapi Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan sambil menarik kencang baju Luhan. Tunggu, apa yang dia lewatkan.

"park Chanyeol! Apa kau hanya akan terus diam disitu dan melihat istrimu melahirkan disini?. Cepat kemari dan gendong dia!." Ucapan Luhan seakan menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Astaga, apa yang telah ia lakukan disaat genting seperti ini. Segera ia menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"ARRGGHH... SAKITT! PE-PERUTKU SAKITT!"

"AAARGHHHH BAEKK... INI JUGA SAKIT"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADANYA PARK. DIAM DAN CEPAT GENDONG BAEKYUN KE MOBILMU. DIA AKAN MELAHIRKAN"

"A-AARGH... BAEK.. JANGAN MENARIK RAMBUTKU TERLALU KERAS. ITU SAKIITT"

"AARGGHHHH... PERUTKU LEBIH SAKIT, BODOH! ARGHH.."

Pemandangan bagus, haha. Luhan sangat-sangat ingin tertawa melihat situasi sekarang dimana Bakhyun yang ada dalam gendongan Chanyeol yang tak berhenti bahkan semakin kuat menarik surai bergelombang milik suaminya itu. Entah kenapa kejadian ini membuatnya ingin tertawa apalagi saat melihat raut kesakitan milik Chanyeol karena Baekhyun. Hahaha.. bukankah mereka sangat lucu..

"HEH.. LU! KAU IKUT TIDAK? CEPATLAH KEPALAKU RASANYA HAMPIR BOTAK SEKARANG"

"AAARRRGHHHH.. PARKK.. CEPATLAH"

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul bersama anak-anakku"

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI! ARRGHH... SABAR BAEK. APAKAH BEGITU SAKIT, HAH! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENAHANNYA?"

"JIKA KAU MAU TAHU RASANYA. MINTALAH PADA ORANG LAIN UNTUK MENGHAMILIMU... AAARRGHHH.. CEPAT!"

BRUMM

Suara mobil berderu itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan Luhan yang tengah tertawa mengingat kejadian baru saja terjadi. Benar-benar tak terduga. Anak itu ternyata tahu siapa ayahnya. Haha... tunggu Bukankah Baekhyun baru menginjak bulan ke 8 kehamilannya?. Astaga, ia harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang.

Dengan cepat kakinya berlari kearah ruangannya dan hendak mengajak serta kedua anaknya ke rumah sakit melihat persalinan Baekhyun. Pintu telah terbuka, langkahnya yang awalnya cepat semakin melambat saat iris berbinarnya menangkap sebuah kemeja yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tasnya. Tapi kenapa kemeja putih itu terdapat bercak darah. Apa yang terjadi disini. Dengan cepat ia mencari keberadaan kedua anaknya dan ia menemukan kedua anak itu menatapnya terkejut. A-Apa yang terjadi..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Muehehehe... hai.. temu lagi ama bom. maaf nih bom luama banget gak apdet. semua karna mood bom yang berubah ubah tak dapat diketahui asal usulnya. Bom gak janji akan bisa sering-sering apdet.. kerana bom dilanda ulangan dll. Pusing euy. hehe.. tapi bom akan mencoba lebih baik dari ini dan menulis cerita dengan lebih baik lagi. karena hanya kalianlah yang bisa buat bom jadi semangat lagi.

maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan maaf jika terasa seperti nonton sinetron bom hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik. bom janji ini ep ep gak bakal jadi alay ko.. hehe

salam cinta dari bom untuk kalian semua.. muah


	8. Chapter 8

**ITS NOT OVER**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOM**

 **Disclaimer : HunHan milik Kedua orangtuanya, Bom cuma pinjam nama.. XD**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Sad, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan, HaoZi, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, Kyumin, HanChul, dsb.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, yang gak suka gak usah dibaca dan boleh pergi. Bom gak maksa**

 **NB : Chapter kali ini kebanyakan monolog, orang pertama. Maapkan ya~ kalo akan terasa membosankan, Tapi jika kalian tidak baca kalian takkan tahu bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan Sehun selama ini.. jadi pasrah ya**

.

.

.

*Se Hun*

.

.

.

Aku Oh Sehun, anak kedua dari Oh Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Terlahir dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat dengan sifat dingin yang bisa membuat seluruh wanita di bumi meleleh hanya dengan sebuah tatapan datar. Senyum tipis yang terlihat seperti seringai turunan dari ayah itu menjadi andalanku setiap aku merasa senang, karena bagiku takkan akan elit jika aku tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak (kadar ketampanan ku mungkin akan menghilang). Tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan maupun apa yang aku pikirkan, bagi mereka aku terlalu sukar untuk dimengerti. Sejak awal kehidupanku telah dipenuhi oleh noda hitam diatas kertas putih milikku, namun tiba-tiba mucul sebuah kertas putih baru dan aku kehilangan tinta hitamku karena kedatangan gadis itu yang memporak porandakan kehidupanku. Juga hatiku.

Sejak aku lahir aku begitu jarang bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Mereka sibuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang dengan alasan kehidupanku kelak. Sedari dulu aku selalu bersama-sama dengan bibi Heechul. Hanya bibi itu yang dapat mengerti rasa kesepian yang aku rasakan. Bibi Heechul selalu ada saat aku butuh, saat aku kesulitan, bahkan ada saat aku menangisi kepergian kedua orangtuaku ke luar negeri. Aku memang mendapat kasih sayang dari bibi Heechul, namun rasa ingin diperhatikan oleh kedua orangtuanya takkan hilang dengan mudah. Aku telah melakukan berbagai cara hingga dengan sengaja berlari ketengah jalan raya yang padat kendaraan hanya untuk berharap kedua orangtuaku pulang dan menemaniku selalu. Namun lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kepahitan karena aku harus terbangun dalam pelukan paman Hangeng. Kenapa Paman dan Bibi selalu menyelamatkanku tak lelahkah mereka melakukannya. Aku hanya menginginkan ayah dan ibuku kembali padaku dan bersama-sama lagi denganku dan juga kakakku. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu (niat bunuh diri dg berlari ke tengah jalan raya) aku berjanji takkan melakukan hal bodoh lagi dan akan menerima keadaannya seperti apapun.

Rasa sayang yang diberikan Paman dan Bibi begitu besar hingga aku merasa tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Bibi maupun canda tawa dari Paman. Aku mulai berharap pada Tuhan untuk selalu melindungi orangtuaku juga Paman dan bibi. Tak apa walau ibu dan ayah tak mengakuiku, yang penting bibi dan paman menyayangiku.

Aku sering mendengar cerita tentang seorang anak gadis cantik yang periang dari Bibi Heechul sebagai penghantar tidurku. Nama gadis itu Hani, kata Bibi Hani hanya seorang gadis miskin yang tetap bahagia walaupun keadaan ekonominya buruk. Yang dia punya hanya pakaian lusuh untuk ia pakai dirumah. Sebagus-bagus baju miliknya adalah seragam sekolah dasar miliknya. Ia selalu menjaga kebersihan seragam sekolahnya karena ia cinta dengan belajar. Ia ingin terus bisa bersekolah agar suatu hari nanti hidupnya berubah jadi lebih baik. Kata Bibi Heechul Hani itu cantik, apalagi matanya yang seakan berbinar saat kau menatapnya. Jika mengingat masa-masa ini aku merasa malu sendiri karena pernah berjanji akan menikah dengan gadis bernama Hani itu dan ternyata direstui oleh Bibi sendiri. Hahaha...

Sejujurnya saat dimana gadis bernama Luhan itu datang ke dalam kehidupanku, Aku membencinya. Aku benci karena aku berfikir ia akan merebut kasih sayang yang aku dapatkan dari orangtuaku karna kepergian Paman dan Bibi yang cukup membuatku terpukul. Aku juga membencinya karena ia memiliki panggilan yang sama dengan Hani-ku. Gadis penghantar mimpiku. Tapi semakin benci aku padanya, semakin ku sadari rasa benciku itu berubah menjadi sayang dan aku tak tahu kapan hal itu datang.

Aku tak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri yang awalnya terus berusaha mempersulitnya, justru membantu dan melindunginya secara diam-diam. Aku yang masih tak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri mencoba mencari pelampiasan dengan berpacaran denga Kyrstal atau SoJung. Dan aku mulai merasa bahwa aku mencintai Kyrstal dan takut kehilangannya, walau aku tak begitu yakin dengan perasaanku itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa kabar dan alasan yang jelas. Aku marah aku kesal hingga rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang, namun aku cukup sadar untuk tak melakukan itu. Setelah kepergiannya, aku mulai dikenalkan dengan Nikotin dan Alkohol. Aku terkadang menikmati mereka berdua untuk menghilangkan stres. Hingga aku ketahuan oleh Luhan, gadis itu memarahiku bahkan menamparku. Dia melakukan itu semata-mata hanya karena kasihan. Aku benci dikasihani. Gadis itu membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku yang awalnya tertutup. Ia berkata bahwa ia melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan padaku tetapi karena ia menyayangiku. Dan seketika rasa yang dulu pernah hilang kembali muncul dan menenggelamkanku lebih dalam.

Saat itu malam dimana kedua orangtuaku tak ada dirumah begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, aku diam-diam pergi bersama dengan teman-temanku untuk minum-minum. Hingga pada puncaknya aku kembali kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat itu Luhan ada dirumah menungguku, karena mabuk aku meracau hal tak jelas. Dan karena Alkohol itu aku harus merusak masa depan orang yang aku sayangi itu. Setelah kejadian itu keesokan harinya aku ingat bahwa saat aku menodainya aku sempat berkata bahwa 'Aku Mencintainya'. Karena kejadian itu aku menjadi seperti orang gila. Aku menghindarinya, namun aku tak menolak dinikahkan dengannya. Aku harus menelan kepahitan saat aku tahu Chanyeol hyung menyukai Luhan. Aku telah menyakiti semua orang, masih pantaskah aku hidup. Yang tak aku mengerti mengapa Luhan harus repot-repot menikah denganku. Mengapa ia tidak menolaknya dan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Aku bersyukur Aku bisa menikah dengannya, dia sangat menyayangiku dan aku mencintainya. Aku senang karena memiliki keluarga yang penuh kasih dengannya. Aku bahagia.

Kalian tahu bahwa aku tak menginginkan anak perempuan. Tapi aku memiliki alasan tersendiri akan hal itu. Saat itu Haowen berumur 7 tahun, Luhan menjeput anak tampan itu dari sekolahnya. Namun tiba-tiba muncul mobil van dihadapan mereka dan menculik mereka berdua. Kalian pasti dapat menangkap siapa orang yang menculik kedua permataku, ya mereka adalah musuh perusahaanku. Aku sangat marah bahkan hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Waktu sudah hampir sore tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan dan Haowen akan ditemukan. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendapat panggilan dari nomor handphone Luhan. Dengan segera ku angkat dan aku sangat terkejut saat itu. Aku mengira yang menelfonku adalah para penculik itu, tapi ini jelas-jelas suara Luhan. Luhan berbicara dengan panik, dapat ku dengar suara nafasnya yang pendek. Wanita yang menjadi istriku ini berkata untuk menjemputnya dan Haowen, aku terkejut bahwa mereka selamat dan dapat keluar dari makas penculik itu karna Haowen menggigit dan menusuk mereka dengan pisau. Dengan segera ku jemput mereka dan kulaporkan penculik itu kepada polisi. Entah aku harus bangga atau sedih mengetahui anak lelakiku telah mengenal pisau itupun bukan untuk hal yang baik, dan diumurnya yang sekecil itu ia harus merasakan sakit dan melihat bagaimana darah keluar dari tubuh. Aku hanya berdoa semoga ia takkan menjadi seorang psychopath ataupun lain halnya itu.

Dan karena itu aku tak menginginkan anak perempuan, Aku takut jika aku memiliki anak perempuan ia akan terluka dan aku tak bisa menolongnya. Aku tak ingin kejadian penculikan itu terjadi lagi. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Luhan dan anak-anakku. Memang caraku salah, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi anak-anakku. Aku mendidiknya secara keras agar ia dapat mandiri dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Walau aku sendiri terluka saat melihat Luhan menangis karena sikapku terhadap Ziyu. Tapi aku lakukan semua ini untuk keluarga ku. Maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

*Fact*

"Aakhh!" suara pekikan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam.

"A-apa be-gitu sakit Hao?" suara nyaring itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Jika kau lihat dengan baik sepasang mata indah itu telah dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Hao baik-baik saja ibu. Ibu tak perlu sekhawatir itu." jelasnya mencoba menatap ibunya yang berada dibelakangnya. Wanita itu terlihat sekali ingin menangis namun ditahannya.

"Bagaimana ibu tak khawatir. Lihat bahkan adikmu saja masih menangis sekarang. Hao.. aku ini ibumu, melihat anakku terluka aku pasti juga akan tersakiti."

"Tapi Hao baik-baik saja ibu. Bibi Kyungsoo selalu membantuku selama ini, jadi luka-luka itu takkan berbekas."

Mendengar jawaban sang anak Luhan hanya mampu terdiam. Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjaga mereka. Kyung kau terlalu banyak membantuku, aku takit tak dapat membalas kebaikan hatimu. batin Luhan.

"Oh.. Ziyu. Kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini, sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Haowen memegang pundak sang adik yang setia dalam tangis diamnya. Sekarang ia merasa jahat karena membuat kedua orang yang ia sayang menangis.

"Berhenti bicara dan kembali menghadap kedepan, dasar anak nakal!" Luhan menggertak pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat Haowen merinding. Ibu benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah, batin Haowen melas.

"Ibu.. maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, memang beberapa kali rasa 'itu' kembali tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk kembali sadar dan mengingat bahwa orang yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang seharusnya aku jaga dan juga harus disadarkan dari kesalahannya. Jadi Aku mohon ibu, tunggu dan bersabarlah karna aku berjanji keluarga kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"K-kau masih merasakan rasa 'itu'?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Ya, dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku pernah hampir menusuk wanita itu dengan pisau. Tapi Ayah menyadarkanku, hingga sekarang aku terkadang masih meminum obat itu. Aku hanya takut jika aku tak bisa mengontrol diri dan kehilangan kendali. Tapi disetiap aku kehilangan kendali Pria tua itu selalu ada untukku, memelukku dan membiarkan bahunya terluka karena gigitanku. Dari situlah aku merasa bahwa ia masih seperti ayahku yang dulu walau ia terkadang memukulku... tapi aku tahu ia melakukan itu hanya karena wanita itu. Ayah tak pernah berbuat jahat jika ia tidak dipengaruhi. Dan ibu tahukan ayah itu susah untuk dipengaruhi, dan hal itu yang membuatku membenci wanita itu."

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya. Perlahan ia merasakan desiran halus didalam dadanya. Terasa hangat dan membuat bulu berdiri. Terlihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit tapi kemudian menghilang saat Haowen kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... Aku sering melihat wajah mengantuk dan frustasi darinya. Dan setiap itu terjadi wanita itu selalu memberikan secangkir teh yang aku yakin pasti diberi sesuatu hingga Pria itu mau mengikuti apapun yang dikatakannya."

Raut wajah Haowen berubah saat ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia menahan amarah hinga membuat giginya bergemeletuk. Dan itu tak dilewatkan oleh Luhan. Wajah Haowen yang seperti itu terlihat seperti Sehun saat ia marah. Saat marah Sehun hanya diam dan berwajah datar, tapi tatapannya menajam. Mereka benar-benar sama, batin Luhan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan. Ia menatap anak gadisnya yang tak lagi menangis dan mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraannya dengan Haowen.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, seharusnya hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan panggilan darinya." Haowen melirik smartphonenya yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Haowen bingung.

"jadi begini..."

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun yang lalu

"Haowen, karena aku takkan selalu ada untuk membantumu jadi aku meminta bantuan sekertaris Sehun. Dia juga tangan kananku, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuan padanya. Namanya Yixing."

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan senyuman yang berhiaskan lesung pipi. Pria itu terlihat tampan namun juga terlihat manis disaat yang bersamaan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Haowen.

"Aku Yixing, Kau bisa memanggilku Lay Hyung. Aku adalah sekertaris dalam Sehun. Tapi itu dulu sebelum wanita itu datang dan membuatku jadi sekertaris luar."

Haowen menatap datar Yixing. Ia masih ragu apakah ia bisa percaya pada orang asing ini. Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk tidak percaya pada orang asing. Walaulun itu orang kepercayaan Paman Jongin sekalipun. Bisa saja ia berkhianat bukan.

"Aku takkan berkhianat, jujur aku juga kesal dengan ular itu. Dia mengambil posisiku dan mengambil gaji lebih banyak dariku. Dia menumpukkan pekerjaan padaku sedangkan ia hanya sibuk dengan tetek bengeknya. Dan itu membuatku kesal. Jadi aku akan membantumu menjaga ayahmu. Lagi pula aku berhutang budi padanya."

Haowen terbelalak. Hei, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan. Apakah ia seorang Mind Reader. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengannya, batin Haowen.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku belajar membaca wajah bukan membaca pikiran. Walaupun wajahmu sedatar Tuan Oh tapi aku masih bisa membaca wajahmu. Tidak seperti Tuan Oh yang sangat sukar untuk dibaca maupun ditebak. Jadi kita berteman?."

Lagi-lagi Yixing mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menatap Haowen dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Untuk beberapa detik Haowen masih ragu untuk menyambut tangan Yixing. Tapi setelah ia melirik pada Jongin yang juga tersenyum akhirnya ia membalas salam dari Yixing.

"Baiklah aku menganggap kau telah percaya padaku. Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu Second Oh?." tanya Yixing setelah mereka bertiga duduk didalam sebuah kafe dekat kantor Sehun. Hei ini jam makan siang.

"Baiklah, Aku ingin menyingkirkan wanita itu dari ayahku. Aku tahu bahwa ia mendekati ayahku bukan semata-mata menyukai ayahku. Aku sudah mendengar cerita masa lalu mereka dari bibi Kyungsoo, dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia pasti mendekati ayah ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan. Jadi, bisa kau beri tahu aku dari mana asalnya dan terakhir kali ia datangi sebelum menemui ayahku."

"Wow...Wow... Padahal umurmu masih 15 tahun tapi aku dapat merasakan aura kepemimpinan darimu. Tipe-tipe penerus yang sangat kental." ucap Yixing yang tertarik akan sikap Haowen.

"Berhenti basa-basi, waktu kita terbatas." Haowen memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru Hao. Kau jadi terlihat seperti Sehun saat menginginkan informasi. Tenanglah." ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Haowen.

"Okay, darimana aku bisa menjelaskan yah. Hmm.. dari informasi yang ku dapat ia berasal daei China sebelum datang kemari. Ia dulunya adalah penghibur disalah satu bar yang cukup terkenal. Tapi ia dibeli oleh seorang pria kaya yang juga memiliki perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di China. Tapi perusahaan itu masihlah kalah dengan perusahaan kita yang berada di China dan hal itu membuatnya melakukan berbagai cara agar perusahaannya dapat mengalahkan milik kita."

"Apakah ia mencari informasi tentang wanita itu lalu membelinya?" tanya Haowen saat melihat Yixing yang masih asik menyeruput kopinya. Hei waktunya tak banyak bisakah lebih cepat, batin Haowen mengomel. Tapi kali ini alis Haowen dibuat berkedut karena melihat pria lesung pipi itu tersenyum bukan ia terkekeh sambil menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti tuan Oh" ujarnya jenaka.

"tentu saja karena aku adalah anaknya. Jadi cepat katakan seluruhnya." Haowen menjadi kesal karena pria ini. Seenaknya memainkan emosinya.

"Tenanglah tak usah terburu-buru. Baiklah, pria yang membeli wanita itu bernama Wu Yifan. Seorang pengusaha kaya asal China yang membangun perusahaan dibawah bimbingan ayah angkatnya yang seorang pimpinan kegelapan. Wu Yifan adalah korban salah culik oleh ayah angkatnya. Tapi pimpinan kegelapan justru menyukainya dan menjadikannya sebagai anaknya dan berganti nama menjadi Kris Wu. Wu adalah marga ayah angkatnya. Sampai sekarang aku tak mengetahui siapa keluarga asli dari Kris Wu itu. Kembali ke awal cerita, ia membeli Krystal setelah ia mencari seluk beluk masa lalu wanita itu. Dan ia menggunakan wanita itu sebagai alat agar Sehun dapat menyerah dan memberikan seluruhnya padanya. Tapi aku tak tahu, tapi semoga tidak terjadi seperti apa yang aku fikirkan. Ini memang terlihat seperti sinetron siang hari. Tapi semoga Tuan Oh tidak menandatangani apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemindahan kekuasaan. Hal ini membuatku takut." Yixing memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Haowen yang terdiam. Ia yakin bahwa Haowen sedang berfikir. Tapi apa.

"Bagaimana Haow.. Apa rencanamu?" tanya Jongin yang juga menatap Haowen penuh rasa penasaran.

"Mungkin presentase keberhasilannya hanya 50% tapi aku harap ini berhasil. Kita harus mengamati jejak-jejak wanita itu, lalu menekannya sedekat mungkin. Jika ia mulai merasa tertekan ia pasti akan melapor pada pria Wu itu, dan pria Wu itu pasti akan menarik wanita itu atau justru memaksa cepat-cepat mendapatkan tandatangan Ayahku. Jika hal itu terjadi kita masih punya rencana lain, yaitu sistem tarik ulur. Awalnya kita buat mereka senang seakan-akan kita telah melepaskan segalanya, namun pada saat yang bersamaan kita tukar surat itu dengan surat kuasa atas perusahaan mereka. Lalu bila semua berjalan dengan rencana kita, kita tarik sekuat tenaga. Dengan begitu mereka takkan mendapat apapun lalu kita dapat menuduh mereka dengan tuduhan pencurian saham, pembunuhan berencana, pelelangan manusia, dan korupsi yang dilakukannya untuk mensukseskan rencana mengambil perusahaan kita. Kita akan semakin berjaya dan mereka akan membusuk dipenjara. Bagaimana?" Haowen berujar panjang lebar dengan seringai tipis yang cukup untuk membuat bulu berdiri melihatnya.

Jongin dan Yixing saling pandang lalu terkekeh pelan. Mereka merasa sedang berbicara dengan Sehun daripada dengan Haowen. Remaja berusia 15 tahun iti benar-benar berjiwa kepimpinan dan sangat cerdas untuk memikirkan hal-hal hingga seditail itu.

"Baiklah, sesuai perintah kami akan menjalankan perintah anda." Mereka berdua berujar bersamaan dan membuat pipi Haowen merona. Berhenti menghoda anak tampan itu wahai om-om.

.

.

.

.

Back to Now

"Kau memikirkan hal seperti itu pada unur 15 tahun? Wah.. kau benar-benar jenius, sayang. Ibu bangga padamu." Luhan mengelus surai hitam milik anak sulungnya.

"kau sangat keren, hyung!" Ziyu mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Semua itu Hao lakukan demi Keluarga kita. Aku ingin ayah tersadar dan kembali bersama dengan ibu." Haowen tersenyum lebar yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Ziyu.

"Kembali bersama? Apa bisa?" gumam Luhan lirih. dalam hatinya ia masih mencintai Sehun, tapi ia masih ragu untuk menerima pria itu kembali.

"ibu.. ibu tadi bukannya ada tamu?" tanya Haowen heran saat melihat sang ibu melamun.

"Hm? iya, bibi Baek kesini tadi. Lalu ibu tinggal" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Mengapa ibu tinggalkan bibi Baek sendiri?" tanya Haowen lagi

"Dia tak sendiri sayang. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Luhan tersenyum dan berdoa dalam hati agar semua hal yang terjadi didepan sana lancar dan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah" Haowen dan Ziyu saling landang lali menatap kearah Smartphone sang ibu yang bergetar diatas meja dengan tatapan terkejut. Luhan yang juga melihat layar yang menggambarkan seorag pria sedang menlponnya kali ini membuat nafasnya berhenti seketika.

"Ayah/Sehun" ujar mereka bersamaan.

TBC

Puahhhhh... Gomen gomen... kali ini kebanyakam monolog. Bom lakuin ink agar semua jelas bagaimana cerita dari hati Abang HunHun... uyeee

Oh ya Chapter ini ada hubungannya dengan Chapter 6 yang menceritakan Krys meninggalkan Sehun dan bersama dengan Kris.

Dan disini Haowen bilang "Aku sudah melakukannya, seharusnya hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan panggilan darinya."

Itu berhubungan dengan kejadian dimana Krys dan Kris yang datang ke Perusahaan Sehun lalu pergi setelah mendapat saham, pulau dan hotel milik Oh Corporation.

jadi jangan bingung dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang menurut sejarah Its Not Over.

Dan untuk Chapter 9 akan twrungkap perasaan ChanBaek.. dan mungkin juga terungkapnya perasaan HunHan dan mungkin juga Kaisoo akan hadir sebgai penghulu..

Uyee... cuma segini doang yang bisa bom berikan maaf kalo ada typo yang menyebar.. maaf kalo capek baca monolognya.. tapi kalo gak dibaca gak akan tau bagaimana perasaa Sehun yg sebenarnya..

Jadi Byeee...


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre : Drama, Family, Sad, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan, HaoZi, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, Kyumin, HanChul, dsb.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, yang gak suka gak usah dibaca dan boleh pergi. Bom gak maksa. Banyak typo yang gak suka maafkeun. ≧ω≦**

 **NB : Jan Mewek ato Ketawa ya... sabar aja bacanya walau singkat tapi semoga menempel dihati.**

.

*Truth*

DEG..

Terpaku dan membeku adalah keadaan Luhan, Haowen dan Ziyu sekarang. Mereka hanya diam sambil menatapi smartphone Luhan yang berdering seakan-akan panggilan tersebut adalah panggilan menuju ke Akhirat. Tidak, mereka hanya merasa kebingungan dan tak habis pikir tentang semua ini. Untuk apa seorang Oh Sehun yang telah mengusir istrinya dulu sekarang menelfon sang mantan istri kembali setelah sekian lama. Apakah ia merasa menyesal lalu berniat meminta maaf lalu mengatakan 'maaf, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah tertipu oleh ular berwajah seperti salah satu member F(x). Ha! sungguh lucu. Hei cuaca semakin panas diluar, itu berarti ini telah masuk jam siang menjelang sore. Apakah ia mengalami delusi siang ini hingga membuat kepalanya bolong. Hmm, tentu saja tidak. Lalu apa!

"ibu..." panggil Haowen tanpa memandang sang ibu muda tersebut.

"Ya sayang. Ibu juga melihatnya. Tak perlu kau ulangi." Tangan kanan Luhan bergerak mengelus dagunya. Ia merasa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Apakah perlu masuk buku ke Guines of Records dengan judul The Miracle of Oh Sehun.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan" Haowen menatap ibunya dengan alis berkerut. Apa yang dipikirkan sang ibu dengan smirk tipis diwajah cantiknya itu.

"hmm?" Luhan yang tak mengerti akan pertanyaan dari anak sulungnya tersebut balik menatapnya.

"Hao memang tak heran kalau ibu masih menyimpan nomor ayah. Tapi mengapa harus foto itu yang terpajang sebagai gambar kontak ayah?, Itu terlihat..." Kedua alis Haowen berkerut hinga terlihat tinggi sebelah. (?)

"Norak dan alay" Ziyu menjawab datar dan juga pokerfacenya.

"oh, aku tak mengatakannya" Haowen mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara bagai tersangka pencuri ayam.

"Hei, pada jamannya foto itu adalah foto kesukaan ibu" Si Ibu justru terlihat kesemsem bak remaja dipadu kasih.

"Ya terserahlah yang penting itu bukan wajahku." Dasar Oh Haowen. Mirror please.. , kau memiliki wajah yang menjiplak dari Oh Sehun jika kau ingin tahu.

"Hapenya mati.." kembali suara halus nan lirih Ziyu terdengar.

"Apakah ayah mematikam telfonnya?"

"Ibu rasa iya. Syukurlah ibu terbebas" Luhan masih pada mode kesemsemnya dengan kedua tangan menangkupi dagunya. Sungguh imoet sekali.

Dringggg!... Dringggg!

"Oh, dia berbunyi lagi!" Ziyu kembali bersuara datar.

"waw! sepertinya dia memang berniat untuk berbicara denganku" Dengan pedenya Luhan mengibas rambut coklat seksinya.

"kalau begitu cepat ibu angkat" Haowen yang telah jengah dengan sikap sang ibu mulai ngotot.

"haruskah ibu angkat?" melirik pada sang anak sulung. Yang dilirik justru menatap ibu muda itu datar hampir jengah.

"ayolah ibu, kalian bukanlah anak kasmaran yang sedang bertengkar dan ngambek karena saling telat membalas chat" Haowen me-rolling eyes sambil berdecak kesal.

"astaga Oh Haowen mulutmu..." Luhan yang gemas mengarahkan tangannya kearah bibir Haowen seakan hendak mencubit bibir anak sulungnya. Namun telah ditepis oleh Anak tampannya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Astaga ibu... aku bisa berhenti jika ibu mengangkat telfonnya" tak tahukah kau Luhan bahwa anakmu mulai jengah dengan semua ini.

Clik..

Secara tiba-tiba muncul tangan penasaran yang menekan tombol hijau dari smartphone Luhan. Bukan hanyaBmengangkatnya, tangan penasaran itu bahkan menekan loudspeaker. Hingga terdengarlah sebuah suara seorang pria.

"Hallo?"

Luhan menatap Ziyu horor namun tak berbicara. Mereka saling menatap seakan-akan mereka juga telah bertukar pikiran.

'hei.. Ziyu mengapa kau mengangkatnya?' Luhan mengakat satu alisnya

'memang salah ya jika aku mengangkatnya, bu? jawab saja' putri tercintanya justru mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan tak bersalah.

Baiklah... ini dia

"Hahh... Hallo?" Luhan berkata sambil memandangi foto mantan suaminya pada layar.

"eum.. apakah aku bisa dengan Luhan?" suara pria diasan terdengar sedikit ragu. Tentusaja ragu saat mengatakan hallo Luhan dengan sengaja menutupi hidungnya dan membuat suaranya berubah. Childish

"ya, ini aku. ada apa?"

"eum... Hai lu!.. A-pa kabar? e.. B-B-Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Oh, Oke. Itu bagus"

"hmm"

"..."

"(¬_¬)"

"..."

"Hahh... Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Kau sudah membisu selama 5 menit lebih. Dan itu benar-benar membuang waktu dan juga pulsa telponmu. Aku tahu kau kaya, hanya saja kau telah membuang 5 menit waktu berhargaku. Jadi sekarang katakan, Ada apa!?" Luhan berkata kesal pada mantan suaminya yang masih saja diam bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"oh... maaf, apa kau sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"jika bertanya aku sibuk atau tidak, sebenarnya tidak, tapi jika kau bertanya apa kau menggangguku, jawabku adalah Ya!"

'ibu terlalu kasar pada Ayah' Haowen menatap Luhan tak suka, namun Luhan membalas dengan pandangan jengah.

'hei aku tak bersalah, dia saja yang lama.'

"Maaf, sungguh maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu Lu. Aku tak bermaksud. Maaf"

"Astaga Oh Sehun, sudalah katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... tentang... Haowen"

"..." Luhan dan kedua anaknya terutama Sehun menunggu dengan antusias kallimat selanjutnya dari si ayah.

"eum... lu, kau masih disana?

"ya.."

"eum.. aku dengar Haowen bersamamu. Jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja apa benar anak itu bersamamu."

"kalau kau sudah tahu Haowen bersamaku lalu mengapa kau menelponku dan bukannya menelpon Haowen?"

"ahh... itu, aku.. eum..."

SKAKMAT BROO

'dasar ayah bodoh' ezakli ini Haowen

' ●_● ' ini Ziyu yang tak mengerti apa-apa

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Luhan menyisir rambut coklatnya perlahan.

"..." Hening...

"jika tak ada, aku akan menu_"

"Tunggu! kumohon tunggu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Hm.. aku tahu ini sangatlah tak pantas untuk dikatan di sini, tapi aku masihlah belum memiliki muka untuk menemuimu. Jadi inginkah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Katakan!"

"Hmm... begini. Lu, aku tahu ini sangatlah terlambat. Tapi aku jujur dan tulus mengatakan ini. Maaf, Maaf, Maaf, dan Maaf. Bahkan mungkin seribu kalipun aku ucapkan maaf padamu takkan membuatmu bisa untuk memaafkanku. Aku tahu kesalahanku memanglah begitu fatal bahkan menyakitimu dan juga Ziyu. Aku merasa begitu bersalah, bahkan saking merasa bersalahnya aku merasa malu pada diriku. Karenaku Haowen jadi ikut terlibat."

Sehun berhenti berbicara, namun ketiga orang itu tak ada yang menyahut. Mereka sibuk mendengarkan ucapan pria paruh baya tersebut. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terucap dari bibir kecilnya.

"Yixing bercerita padaku kalau Haowen ikut mencampuri masalahku yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan. Aku hanya ingin ia sekolah dengan benar dan merasa bahagia. Tapi sepertinya semua itu tak mungkin jika ia bersamaku. Jika dulu aku masihlah tak bisa menerima jika kau membawa Haowen, sekarang aku relakan ia jika ia ingin bersamamu. Dan aku akan menerima jika kau ingin bercerai denganku. Tapi Lu, jujur aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Tapi aku akan menerima jika kau menggugat cerai padaku. Kau tak perlu membayar dendan perceraian itu, biarkan aku yang membayarnya. Kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun sekarang. Aku ingin kau bahagia, jadi jika kau ingin bersama dengan orang lain aku rela, walau aku sendiri tak bisa menerima hal itu. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Aku... Sungguh.. Aku... Mencintaimu Lu Han"

"..."

Shock, tentu saja. Ketiga orang itu tak ada yang mengira bahwa pria itu akan mengatakan hal sepanjang itu dan bahkan mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu sungguhlah bukan Oh Sehun sekali. Apakah itu hanya acting belaka atau ia benar tulus dan jujur saat mengatakannya. Bisakah Luhan mempercayai perkataanmu, Oh Sehun?

"Lu.. Apa kau disana?"

"Ee... mm.. Hun... aku sudah sedari lama memaafkanmu. Kau tak perlu berkata begitu panjang seperti itu. Itu terdengar tak seperti dirimu. Intinya aku telah memaafkanmu. Dan aku takkan membalas untuk masalah lainnya. Dan untuk Haowen, aku takkan membawanya. Jika ia ingin menemuiku, ia bisa menemuiku kapanpun dia mau. Aku ingin ia menjagamu, dan juga sebaliknya. Terimakasih pengertianmu. Aku akan menutup telfonnya."

"Ya. terimakasih. Aku... Menyayangimu Lu!"

Tuttt... Tuttt... Tuuttt..

"Hiks... cukup" Hancur sudah pertahanan seorang Luhan yang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya sedari tadi. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit mendengar suara pria yang pernah dicintainya itu atau mungkin sampai sekarang juga masih sama. Ibu dua anak itu menangis menutupi wajahnya agar tak dilihat oleh kedua anaknya, agar kedua anaknya tak dapat melihat betapa rapuhnya ia. Tapi faktanya kedua anaknya juga menangis dalam bayangan masing-masing. Mereka terbayang-bayang bayangan sang ayah yang selalu ada untuk mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari diujung telfon yang tertutup itu terdapat Sehun yang juga menangis merindukan ketiga malaikatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada dari kedua orang tersebut yang mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. Seakan-akan mereka sedang dalam dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sang pria yang mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, karena ia menyadari wanita hamil didepannya ini sedang menatapinya. Sang pria tak tahu harus memulai dengan berkata apa pada si wanita, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menatap kelain arah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara helaan napas dari wanita dihadapannya itu yang membuat fokus matanya berpindah pada sang wanita.

"sejak kapan kau berdiri didepan pintu?" wanita tersebut bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Menurutnya lebih asik memandangi cheese cakenya dari pada harus menatap orang dihadapannya itu.

"A-aku... baru datang" Pria itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat bahwa wanita dihapannya tak menatapnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, aku mengirimu pesan sekita 40 menit yang lalu. Kantormu dari cafe ini tidaklah jauh mungkin hanya butuh sekitar 15-20 menit berjalan kaki. Dan aku sangatlah yakin kau tidak menaiki mobilmu dan memilih berlari kemari hanya karena aku mengatakan akan pergi kemari."

"A-aku_"

"maaf!. Aku dengan seenaknya pergi dari rumah. Maaf aku tak mendengarkan apa yang kau ucapkan tentang laranganmu untuk pergi ke cafe baru dekat rumah kita. Maaf, karena aku harus mengetahui pemilik cafe ini dari orang lain dan bukan dari orang yang bersangkutan secara langsung ataupun suamiku sendiri yang jelas telah memberikan kafe berharga ini padanya." wanita itu menggenggam garpu cheese cakenya lalu merematnya lamat-lamat. Apakah ia sedang menahan amarah.

"baek aku-" pria bernama Chanyeol itu akhirnya menatap tepat kearah bola mata Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Saling landang dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"a-aku senang dapat bertemu dengan Luhan, dan pastinya kau juga senang bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saking senangnya kau lupa memberitahuku, padahal aku.. aku adalah sahabat dekat Luhan. Aku ingin selalu ada untuknya saat ia butuh teman untuk bercerita. Tapi pada kenyataannya pria dihadapanku ini yang sialnya adalah suamiku tidak membiarkanku bertemu dengan sahabatku sendiri. Padahal kita serumah, namun mengapa begitu susah untukmu mengatakannya padaku."

Terlihat Baekhyun tersenyum hingga menghilangkan seluruh bola matanya. Semakin lebar senyumannya semakin terasa menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Itu bukanlah senyuman tulus, senyuman itu palsu. Dan itu ditunjukan untuknya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? tertawa lalu berkata maaf aku melupakanmu? atau menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau dari meja sebelah.

"Maaf"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan aku tak pernah bisa marah kepadamu. Bodohnya aku yang terlalu mencintai orang yang tak mencintaiku, ahh.. bukan bukan cinta, bahkan menatapku saja ia tak ingin. Haha"

"Baek.." Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun lebih cepat menarik tangannya dan mengelusnya. Seakan-akan jika disentuh oleh tangan Chayeol akan infeksi. Ia tak merasa jijik, namun ia hanya tak ingin disentuh oleh pria berstatus suaminya tersebut.

"Cukup chan.. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku cukup bersabar untuk berbagi cintamu, aku cukup sabar untuk membiarkanmu tetap mencintai sahabatku walau selama itu aku telah sah menjadi istrimu, cukup sabar aku menunggumu membalas cintaku secara tulus. Aku bersabar karena aku yakin kau pasti dapat berubah. Semua orang berkata 'Setiap orang pasti memiliki titik jenuh mereka, dan disaat itu terjadi mereka akan mencoba untuk berubah dan mencari titik nyaman mereka yang baru'. Namun.. berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? puluhan? ratusan? atau ribuan tahun? hanya untuk menunggumu berpaling padaku. Berapa lama lagi? Aku bukanlah vampire yang dapat hidup seribu tahun dan selalu setia pada pasangannya apapun yang terjadi. Aku manusia, hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan jenuh. Aku tak ingin lagi menunggu. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Apalagi sekarang aku memilikinya, aku tak ingin anakku merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Perasaan tak diinginkan oleh orang yang kau sayang. Karna hal itu sangatlah menyakitkan."

"..." Chanyeol tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia terdiam menatap kearah perut buncit istrinya. Baekhyun yang merasa kesal menatap tanjam kearah suaminya yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan hanya diam dan katakan sesuatu.. Aku tahu kau dapat berbicara tapi mengapa kau hanya terdiam. Bahkan menatapku saja kau tak mau. Lalu apa gunanya aku berbicara padamu jika hanya aku yang menatapmu PARK CHANYEOL!"

Mendengar bentakan dari sang wanita Chanyeol dengan perlahan menatap wanita itu. Tapi rasanya ia menyesal telah melakukan itu. Ia berpikir bagaimana wanita itu dapat menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar sedangkan pipinya telah dibanjiri oleh lelehan airmata. Airmata itu mengalir karenanya, karena kegoisannya, karena ke serakahannya. Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu nyeri melihatnya menangis.

"Baek... Ku mohon jangan menangis"

"mudah sekali kau mengatakannya. Apakah kau malu karena dilihat oleh para pelanggan Tuan Park?!"

"B-bukan begitu, tapi bukankah lebih baik kita pindah ke tempat lebih sepi untuk membicarakan hal ini?"

"Kau malu? Kau malu memiliki istri yang tak tahu malu sepertiku? Ya aku memang tak tahu malu, mengumbar masalah kita di muka umum. Huh! Wanita macam apa aku ini.. Sepertinya perjuangan ibuku untuk melahirkanku begitu sia-sia. Ia telah melahirkan seorang anak yang tak tahu malu dan telah memalukan suaminya sendiri dimuka um_"

"BERHENTI BICARA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

DEG

"K-kau.. membentakku? hiks.. Kau bahkan memanggilku dengan nama ayahku. Hiks.. inikah jawabanmu chan? Hiks.. jadi ini akhirnya. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih atas segalanya Tuan Park. Permisi.."

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang frustasi dan menyesal atas perbuatannya. Apa yang telah kau lakukan Park, kau menyakitinya lagi dan lagi. Manusia macam apa kau ini.

"GAHH!... hiks Maaf! Maafkan aku Baek"

.

.

.

"kenapa kau terlihat begitu tertekan, soo?"

Terlihat seorang pria berkulit tan sedang mengurut kaki sang istri yang terlihat bengkak dan memerah dibagian tumitnya.

"a-aku... terlihat jelaskah?" Kyungsoo menatap suaminya yang duduk diujung ranjang mengurut kakinya sambil menatapnya.

"sudah berapa lama kau menikah denganku, soo. Aku tak mungkin tak tahu bagaimana istriku secara rinci. Jadi ada apa sayang, heum?"

"aku... memikirkan mereka berdua. Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Aku merindukan masa-masa kami tertawa bersama tanpa beban, senang sedih bersama-sama. Terlalu sering bersama membuat kami memiliki ikatan batin yang cukup kuat. Aku merasakan sakit yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Dan rasanya begitu sesak di dada"

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

"ya, aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat.. hiks.. aku.. ingin.. hiks.. berkumpul kembali.. hiks.. tanpa beban dan tertawa bersama-sama."

"Sshhh... aku mengerti. Jangan menangis, soo. Aku mohon."

Jongin menghapus airmata di wajah istrinya dengan romantis. Lalu tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan pada Dahi lalu kedua mata belo istrinya lalu hidung bangirnya dan yang terakhir kecupan dan sedikit lumatan pada bibir hati milik sang istri. Tapi belum sempat Jongin menahan tengkuk istrinya, istrinya tersebut langsung melepas tautan mereka.

"Jong... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiju merasa tak tenang"

"tenanglah sayang, aku kemarin telah lunas membayar cicilan rumah kita. tak perlu khawatir, mulai hari ini rumah ini resmi milik kita dan atas nama kita." jawab Jongin sambil mengelus tangan halus milik istrinya.

"aku turut senang akan itu sayang. Tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Aku merasakan kesedihan didalam hatiku."

"itu karna kau tadi mengingat mereka para sahabatmu tadi, jadi maklum saja jika kau merasakan kesedihan."

"bukan ini bukan masalah itu. Aku merasa bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang menangis. Kita bertiga memiliki insting wanita yang sangat kuat. Aku yakin mereka sedang bersedih sekarang. Aku.. Aku akan menyusul mereka." Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jaket serta tasnya. Namun dicegah oleh Jongin.

"sayang... hei dengarkan aku.. itu hanyalah perasaanmu saja, tak ada yang namanya insting wanita. Sudahlah ayo kembali ke tempat tidur kita."

"tidakk...aku benar-benar merasakannya. Aku akan pergi." Kyungsoo mengambil jaket dengan tergesa-gesa dan mencoba jalan dengan cepat menjauhi suaminya.

"Kim Kyungsoo! kau takkan pergi kemanapun. Jika kau tetap berniat melakukannya, jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar."

"Aku tetap akan pergi.. lpaskan jong... lepash... mmmphh" Ciuman maut Jongin hantarkan untuk mencegah kepergian sang istri. Ia harus membiarkan Kyungsoo dirumah agar rencana seseorang berjalan lancar.

DUAKK

Tendangan maut dari mantan ketua futsal wanita telah dilayangkan setelah sekian lama pada seorang pria berstatus suami wanita tersebut. Ia melakukannya karna kesal pada suaminya yang kelebihan Testosteron.

"OOUCHHH!" Terdengar suara melengking dari pria tersebut. Tak disebut namanya karena haram.

"Maafkan aku sayang. kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana insting wanita. Karena kau tak pernah menjadi wanita. Memang pria itu yang dipikirannya habya hawa nafsu semata. Aku pergi" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah bahkan sebelum sampai pjntu ia berbalik dan berbisik 'good luck babe'

"Kyungg!... Ouchh... sakit sekali, sudah berapa lama aku tak ditendang seperti ini. Dasar bawaan bayi.. Oh astaga... KIM TAE OHH! CEGAH IBUMU PERGI DARI RUMAH"

" Apa ibu mau pergi dari rumah?" Tae Oh bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang hendak memakai sepatunya.

"Ya, ibu akan pergi ketempat teman-teman ibu."

"Ohh... apakah ini bibi Luhan atau bibi Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Oh, Boleh aku ikut ibu?" TaeOh bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"tentu sayang, ayo.. biarkan asaja ayahmu." Umi kyungsoo menyibak rambutnya dan menguncirnya.

"SIAP BOSS" Tae Oh dengan gerakan Hormat segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil jaket lalu keluar lagi mengambil kuci mobil sang ayah. Ia sempat melewati kamar sang ayah, namun ia hanya menutup pintu dan berbisik 'good luck father'.

"KAMVRETT! DEMI KERANG AJAIB, JONGJONG JUNIOR TERSAKITI"

Jongin pun guling-guling dilantai sambil menggosok, meremas, mengelus anunya yang berkedut-kedut #eakkkk. NYERI. Kyungsoo beserta Tae Oh pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dirumah menuju restoran Luhan. Dan ternyata Chanyeol juga udah ilang, hanya tersisa meja dengan uang 10 ribu won. Waw... ternyata Sehun juga guling-guling mencari guling bersama jongin yang guling-guling menelpon Chanyeol menanyakan cicilan gulingnya yang belum lunas.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Heiiii... bombomi balik lagi nih temen-temen semuahh...

Heii ada yang kangen ama bom gak?＼(￣▽￣;)／

GAK. BUAT APA GAK DIUNTUNG BANGET UPDATENYA JARANG TYPONYA BANYAK JALAN CERITANYA CEM EPTIPI SIANG HARI DI CHANEL IKAN TERBANG. (￣へ￣)

.

Aduh minna... miannn sungguh dengan keaungguhan hati jiwa raga dan cinta bom, bom berniat update cuma... HAHA.. males ●_●

jadi gak update2 karna lupa yang mix dengan males °Д°

.

Oh Ya minna ini adalah Chapter ke 9... itu artinya Chapter minus 1 Ending #bosoinggrisjebol...

intinya Chap 10 adalah finalnya... Endingnya The end Fix Selesai Akhir Tamat yah pokok gak akan ada TBC (TubuhBaekhyun Cemokk) ⊙_⊙

.

.

Tapi sama seperti biasa bom gk bisa memprediksi kpn bom update (｡ŏ_ŏ)

jadi like, comment dan jangan lupa subscribe nya

maaf kalo bahasa inggris daku banyak yg salah. aku gak bisa inggris.. bisanya hageul, hiragana ama katakana ^ω^

.

.

Gak usah panjang2 karna bom gk maw bikin panjang dan buat kalian males baca jadi singkat dan... BYEE


	10. Chapter 10

_**HUNHANBOM**_

 _ **Genre : Drama, Family, Sad, Romance**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Pairing : HunHan, HaoZi, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, Kyumin, HanChul, dsb.**_

 _ **Warning : Genderswitch, yang gak suka gak usah dibaca dan boleh pergi. Bom gak maksa. Banyak typo yang gak suka maafkeun. ≧ω≦**_

 _ **NB : Jan marah ya...**_

.

.

.

.

*Fact 1*

Waktu terus berputar, hari terus berganti. Ini sudah hari ke 5 sejak kejadian waktu itu, kejadian yang membuat seorang wanita terpaksa melamun hanya karena seorang pria yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai wanita tersebut. Wanita itu melamun bukan karena bingung ingin membalas cinta pria itu lalu menjalin hubungan dengannya, faktanya pria dan wanita tersebut adalah sepasang suami istri. Ya, mereka telah menikah, namun karena ada suatu hal yang tak mengenakan membuat mereka harus berpisah.

Sebenarnya itu adalah ucapan cinta pertama kali yang dia dapat dari pria itu. Pria itu tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi dia juga tak membenci wanita itu. Apa mungkin pria itu hanya membual saja? hei.. mereka berdua pisah rumah, tapi tak ada dari mereka yang ingin menggungat cerai satu sama lain. Apakah masing-masing dari mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain?. Entahlahh...

Kembali ke wanita tadi, wanita itu melamun dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi jika kalian melihat dengan baik, ada tatapan terluka dari iris coklatnya. Semua orang yang melihat wanita itu merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika dia kerasukan? hei.. itu tak lucu sama sekali.

Wanita itu sekarang berada di restorannya, sedang duduk termenung menatap bunga yang telah layu. Itu bunga dua minggu yang lalu ia beli. Ia sangat menyukai bunga mawar, karena baginya mawar adalah bunga yang dapat mengerti perasaannya. Warna merahnya yang terlihat seperti darah itu membuatnya senang, bau harumnya membuatnya tenang dan kecantikannya membuat mata coklat nya tak dapat berpaling. Wanita itu kini hanya menatap kosong mawarnya yang layu. Tak ada hasrat dikedua bola matanya. Tapi orang yang melihat wanita itu tahu bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja tentang pria itu.

"nenek.. apa baik jika kita membiarkan ibu begitu? Aku sedih melihat ibu seperti itu." Haowen berpaling menatap sang nenek yang duduk disamping dirinya dan Ziyu. Disamping Ziyu kakek mereka berdiri bersedekap menatap anak angkatnya yang hanya diam melamun.

Sungmin, sang nenek menatap cucunya lalu kembali menatap Luhan yang diam melamun.

"ya, nenek mengerti. Nenek juga sedih melihat ibumu seperti itu. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa hal yang membuat ibumu seperti itu?."

Sungmin menatap cucu sulungnya yang juga menatapnya datar. Dasar Oh Sehun second.

"aku tak terlalu mengerti, tapi ibu mulai seperti itu setelah ayah menelponnya."

"Menelpon? Apa yang anak itu katakan?."

Kyuhyun yang sedari awal mendengar percakapan sang istri dengan cucu merekapun ikut duduk didepan mereka untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Haowen.

"eum.. ayah hanya menanyakan keberadaanku dan berniat menyerahkanku pada ibu. Itu saja"

" lalu apa yang dikatakan ibumu?"

"ibu bilang takkan mengambilku dan tetap membiarkanku bersama ayah agar kami dapat menjaga satu sama lain. tapi ibu memperbolehkanku kesini kapanpun aku mau"

"jika itu jawabannya, berarti masalah mereka telah selesai. Lalu apa yang membuatnya melamun hingga seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba Haowen teringat ucapan terakhir Ayahnya, tapi ia ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan hal itu juga pada mereka.

"Ayah..." terlihat raut ragu pada wajah anak itu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi apakah kediamannya akan menyelesaikan masalah Ayah dan Ibunya?

"Ayah mengatakan, kalau ia... mencintai ibu"

"..."

Oke, sekarang dihadapan Haowen terpampang wajah sang nenek dengan mata yang membola. Telihat bundar dan seperti akan mengeluarkan bola matanya. Sedangkan si Kakek stay cool namun terlihat seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya. Sungguh, Kakek dan Neneknya itu sangatlah unik.

"baiklah, aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Ibumu melamunkan ucapan ayahmu itu." Haowen bergidik saat Kakeknya berbicara sambil menatapnya dengan seringai menyeramkannya.

"ya, dia pasti terkejut. Pasalanya Sehun tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada ibu kalian. Hahh... Kyu~"

Sungmin menyentuh bahu suaminya lembut lalu meremasnya pelan, irisnya menatap iris hitam milik suaminya itu. Kyuhyun pun merespon dan menatap Sungmin.

"hm!?"

"Haruskah kita ceritakan semuanya pada Luhan?"

"Menurutku, kita memang harus menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Kau tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu bukan? Aku tahu Luhan dan anak-anak akan lebih aman jika bersama kita. Tapi aku juga ingin anakku bahagia, aku tak mau melihatnya menyiksa dirinya seperti ini. Aku tak peduli jika ia marah ataupun mengamuk padaku, aku hanya ingin dia berhenti menyiksa dirinya dan Luhan seperti ini."

"hm.. baiklah jika itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Lakukanlah.." Sungmin beralih menatap kedua cucunya yang juga menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum dan berujar

"Anak-anak bisa kalian keluar? nenek dan kakek ingin berbicara dengan ibu kalian."

"eum.. baiklah. Ayo Ziyu"

Haowen yang mengerti keadaan pun langsung menarik Ziyu yang hanya diam dan mangut-mangut mengikuti kemanapun sang Kakak maumbawanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga masalah ayah dan ibunya bisa selesai dan mereka bisa bersama kembali.

Setelah Haowen dan Ziyu keluar, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk disebelah wanita itu. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia duduk dihadapan kedua wanita cantik itu.

"hh... baiklah. Luhan.." tak ada respon, Luhan tak merespon panggilan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Ia pun mencoba memanggilnya kembali kali ini dengan mengelus lembut surai coklat Luhan.

"luhan.. Luhan!"

"ah.. ya ibu? ada apa? eh, dimana anak-anak?" Hei, Luhan. Begitu dalamnyakah kau melamun hingga perbincangan orangtuamu dan anakmu tak kau dengarkan sama sekali.

"Luhan, ada yang ingin ibu ceritakan."

"ah.. tentu. Ada apa ibu? kenapa Ibu dan Ayah terlihat begitu tegang?"

"Lu, dengarkan Ayah baik-baik. Maafkan kami harus mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Kami mengatakan ini pun atas keinginan kami, jadi kami harap kau bisa menerimanya."

"eum... baiklah. Ada apa?"

"ini tentang Oh Sehun, suamimu"

"sehun?"

"Ada Apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kandungan anda baik-baik saja, tapi saya sarankan anda jangan terlalu stres. Tak perlu memikirkan masalah dengan terlalu berat, karna hal itu juga akan dirasakan oleh janin. Tadi hanyalah semacam kontraksi atau peringatan dari janin untuk tidak terlalu stres. Dan untuk Ayahnya, saya harap anda lebih sering memperhatikan suasana hati istri anda. Dan saya sarankan anda lebih meluangkan waktu untuk istri anda, karena diumur kandungan 8-9 bulan calon ibu lebih mudah merasa lelah. Jadi anda harus setia ada menenani. "

"baiklah, saya mengerti. Terimakasih banyak dok. "

"ya, sering-sering mampir ya. Semoga ibu dan anak kembar kalian sehat selalu. "

"terimakasih"

Ya, disinilah mereka pasangan suami istri yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil. Sesaat keluar dari pintu ruang poli kandungan tersebut, Chanyeol masih setia menggandeng dan memapah istri mungilnya. Dan entah mengapa, sejak tadi istrinya itu terus-terusan mengeluarkan wajah masam yang terlihat sangat manis diwajahnya kecil. Dan pemandangan itu sangat mengganggu suaminya.

"Baek.. Berhentilah memasang wajah masam seperti itu. Apakah kau tak merasa malu? Orang-orang melihatmu! "

"Kenapa? Apakah kau malu jalan denganku yang bermuka jeruk nipis, hah!? "

"bu-bukan begitu maksudku baek... Oh, Baek.. Bukankah kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter itu tadi? Kau tak boleh setres.. Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang tak terlalu penting. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku tak mau kau seperti tadi lagi.. "

"hal-hal tak penting? Apakah hal yang kau anggap tak penting itu termasuk pembicaraanku dengan Luhan tadi? Semudah itu kau menganggap semua itu hal tak penting Chan..? Hal yang aku katakan itu juga menyangkut masa depan anak-anakku. Aku tak mau anak-anakku bersedih hanya karena ayah mereka mencintai orang lain dihadapan mereka. Cukup hanya aku, jangan biarkan anak-anakku juga terluka."

"hahh ... Ikut aku sebentar. "

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kearah taman Rumah Sakit yang terdapat bangku berwarna putih disetiap sudut Rumah Sakit elite itu. Didudukannya Baekhyun di salah satu bangku tersebut dan ia memilih berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun dengan kedua lututnya.

"Baek.. Kenapa kau berpikir sampai kesana?"

"karena pada kenyataannya akan seperti itu. Jika Luhan tak kembali pada Sehun kau pasti akan mengejarnya dan menikahinya kembali. Lalu menjadikannya Permaisuri sedangkan aku akan menjadi selir yang siap dibuang kapanpun kau bosan. "

"Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang Raja yang begitu mencintai Selirnya walaupun dia memiliki Permaisuri disampingnya? "

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berkata omong kosong hanya untuk menghiburku, Oh Chanyeol. Karena aku tak menyukainya. "

"hahh... Aku berharap aku tak omong kosong Baek. Aku berharap yang aku katakan ini juga benar. Jadi aku harap kau mendengarkan aku. "

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas tangan Baekhyun yang terletak diatas pahanya. Ia sedikit meremas tangan mungil itu untuk memberinya kekuatan. Sekilas mata bulatnya menatap kearah paha Baekhyun yang ditutupi stocking warna kulit itu. Benar kata Luhan, luka itu pasti akan berbekas dan begitu terlihat walau dilapisi stocking. Apa yang Baekhyun rasakan selama ini, dan itu semua karenanya?.

"Aku.. Aku memang menyukai Luhan. Aku akui, dia begitu indah dan cantik bagiku. Saking indahnya aku tak dapat meraihnya. Dan jika aku boleh jujur aku masih memiliki rasa itu padanya. Tapi.. Tak sebanyak dulu. Rasa yang aku rasakan mulai berangsur menghilang setelah adikku sendiri mengatakan jika ia juga menyukai Luhan. Aku sebagai seorang kakak yang juga mencintai orang yang sama merasa tak adil dan tak ingin mengalah untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi setelah aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan perasaanku, ternyata orang yang aku sukai menyukai adikku. Seketika aku merasa iri pada adikku. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan semua cinta orangtuaku bahkan juga cinta dari orang yang di cintai. Pada saat itu muncul pikiran apakah tak ada orang yang bisa mencintaku dengan tulus? Apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat semua orang yang aku sayangi tak menginginkanku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Tapi rasa itu perlahan-lahan menghilang karena kehadiramu Baek. Walau selama pernikahan kita aku tak pernah menganggapmu, menatapmu, menyentuhmu. Aku punya alasan untuk itu."

"katakan!?.. Apa alasanmu? "

"aku... Aku tak ingin... Menyakitimu. A-aku tahu kau menyukaiku atau mungkin kau mencintaiku.. Tapi jika aku yang saat itu tak memiliki perasaan padamu tapi bersikap baik padamu, aku berpikir aku hanya akan memberimu harapan dan mempermainkanmu saja.. Aku tak mau begitu, walau aku menyukai orang lain tapi aku bukan seorang pria yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita. "

"..."

"T-tapi sekarang aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku ingin menebus segala hal yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Aku... Ingin kau bahagia, bersamaku, dan anak kita. Maaf.. Sungguh aku hanya dapat berkata maaf walau kata maaf tak bisa kau terima.. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu sekarang Baek.. Aku mencintaimu, dan ini bukan bualan. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu"

"...tidak.. Aku tak mau. "

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... Tidak.. Aku tak mau"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Cahnyeol. Chanyeol yang tak siap terdorong oleh Baekhyun justru terjengkang kebelakang. Tanpa melihat kebelakang Baekhyun tetap berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Astaga.. Baru saja ia periksa kandungan, dan diperingati jangan merasa setres. Dan sekarang lagi-lagi kau membuatnya menangis Chan. Bagus... Dia terbebani oleh perkataanmu. Ini buruk.

"Baek... Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Disebuah rumah mewah atau yang sering kita sebut Mansion, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berjemur dipinggir kolam. Walau ia sebut itu berjemur tapi jika kalian lihat wanita tersebut bebaring diatas kursi pantainya yang dia letakkan didaerah pelataran rumahnya. Yah.. Istilanya atapnya menutupi matahari yang berniat memanaskan kulitnya hari ini. Dia mommy kita, Lee Sungmin atau yang kita sebut Oh Sungmin sekarang. Istri dari Oh Kyuhyun. Dengan kulit seputih dan smulus pantat bayinya itu tetap membuatnya terlihat baby face walaupun umur hampir kepala empat.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak umur 17 tahun muncul dari dalam rumah mewah tersebut dan duduk tepat disamping wanita tersebut. Bukan itu bukan suami mesumnya, itu anaknya yang mirip dengan suaminya. Lihat saja bagaimana datarnya muka mereka berdua. Udah datar untung mulus dan licin, udah seperti lantai rumah dah tuh wajah.

"ibu.. "

"oh.. Sehunnie? Ada apa? "

"apakah aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu? "

"ada apa sayang? Apakah ada yang kau butuhkan? Atau_"

"tidak... Tidak ada yang aku butuhkan ibu.. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada ibu. "

"hmm? Curhat nih? Tumben.. Ayo.. Ada apa sayang? "

"Ibu... Aku.. Aku.. "

"Ada apa sayang? Katakan saja jangan takut. Biarkan ibu tahu masalahmu agar ibu dapat membantumu. "

"Hahh... Baiklah.. Ibu.. Aku... Aku menyukai nuna.. "

"ohh.. Astaga anakku ternyata sedang jatuh cinta. Ohh astagah.. Ibu tak menyangka sehun ibu bisa suka sama orang, gadis lagi. Jadi.. Siapa nuna yang kau maksud? "

"nuna... Luhan Nuna"

"Apa!? "

"Chanyeol?! "

TBC


End file.
